Fates of the Chosen
by Leesy Metallium
Summary: Yugi, Bakura, Malik and Kaiba get more than they bargained for when they agree to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What does the past have to say this time?
1. A Glimpse of the Future

A/N: Ok guys here it is! My first Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Actually that's a complete lie, it's like my third but all the other ones were lame, plotless and....well...lame. I put heaps of work into this one and I'm 99% certain I'm actually going to finish it! It has a plot, it has style and even my friend who hates Yu-Gi-Oh liked it! I've got the whole story planned out and in writing it I'm already up to the fifth chapter. I've made it so it fits in with most of the Ancient Egypt Arc so in my humble opinion it works very well. I'll probably update this about once a week. Oh and by the way, I don't have Word so therefore don't have a spell checker. So with all that in mind, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1. A Glimpse of the Future  
  
It was a muggy summers day at number four Privet Drive, the sort of hot day that leaves people lounging around, wondering where the fan was and being to tired and hot to be bothered moving to look for it. This was the general plight of the 10 year old boy who currently lay in the smallest bedroom of the afore mentioned Privet Drive address. For him it wasn't the heat that was so terrible, but the neighbours. Or more specifically the neighbours house. If we're going to be into details it was the neighbours current lack of house and their attemps to construct one. It wasn't that the boy wanted the neighbours to be homeless, but he did want them to be a bit less noisy about it. It was 8am and the builders had already begun work on the to-be home. It didn't help that they were working about a meter from the boys window.  
  
The boy opened his bright green eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair, before groaning and pulling a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the whine of the grinders and the pounding of the hammers. The disgruntled boys name was Harry Potter and, although he didn't yet know it, he was a wizard.  
  
"Wake up! You stupid boy, wake up!" shrieked his Aunt, banging on his bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready, and as much as we'd like to see you starve, it wouldn't be proper! Now up!"  
  
Harry groaned and threw the covers off his head. It was only a matter of time till he had done this anyway, the noise from next door was starting to make his head pound. He heard his door open and the sound of his Aunt bustling down the stairs. He dragged himself out of bed, put on his glasses, threw on an old shirt and slumped out of the room. Before he had even reached the kitchen he could hear his Uncle's voice.  
  
"That's right! Seto Kaiba, the boy billionaire! Building a holiday home here, in Privet Drive! And right next door to us no less. A little noise is a small cost for the chance to meet someone of his esteem."  
  
"That's all wonderful dear. I just wish they weren't so loud about it." his Aunt responded, tossing the builders a subtle dirty look through the window.  
  
"What's this about a billionaire?" Harry asked, entering the room.  
  
"None of your business boy." his Uncle sneered. He was wearing a formal suit, which was strange as it was a Saturday and also as it gave his the appearance of a beached whale, with his hair slicked back as it was. "But if you must know the house being built next door is going to be the holiday home of the owner of a multi-billion dollar company. He is coming to inspect it today, so I expect you to stay out of sight when we go to greet and welcome him. Not just out of sight, no sound, no evidence that you even exist, got it?!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said dejectedly, pouring milk over his small bowl of cereal. What had I expected, an introduction? Unlikely. Just sit quietly and pretend I'm not here, that's all they ever want. Why should it be different today?  
  
Just then, over the banging and clanging of the builders, Harry heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. His Aunt heard it too and rushed to the window.  
  
"Vernon! Vernon! He's here early! Quick, get Dudikin's hair combed! We have to greet the man!" she said, rushing around. She quickly cleared everything off the table, including Harry's breakfast (which was halfway to his mouth at the time).  
  
"You, into your room!" Vernon bellowed at Harry, who was more than happy to comply, rushing up the stairs at breakneck speed. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to obey his Uncle's wishes, he wanted to get a look at the so-called boy billionaire Seto Kaiba. As soon as he reached his room, he dashed to the window, just in time to see two figures emerge from a fancy-looking stretch limo.  
  
One was a young boy, who would have been a few years younger than he, with wild, bushy, dark hair. The other, who looked to be about 5 years older, had short brown clean-cut hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a business suit and Harry could only assume this was the illustrious Seto Kaiba. The younger boy stumbled slightly and yawned widely, before turning around and grabbing onto his brothers (for that is what he assumed them to be) arm and asked him something. Harry couldn't hear clearly, so he opened up his window partially but found this didn't help at all, as they were speaking another language.  
  
He glanced down and saw his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and pudgey cousin Dudley Dursley emerge from the house in their most expensive and for some reason, most tasteless outfits. He observed them as they hurried over to where the Kaiba brothers were currently standing and cringed as he saw his Uncle shake the mans hand as if they had known each other for years. Seto Kaiba smiled a smile that Harry thought to be the most obvious of fake smiles, but if the Dursley's had noticed it they weren't saying anything. The smaller Kaiba stood back behind his brother with one hand behind his head and looked very bored. He yawned once again and glanced vaguely around the neighbourhood. Harry could tell he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, else.  
  
As Harry had been thinking this, he hadn't noticed the boys eyes had settled on him and were giving him an inquiring look. Harry jumped as the boy gave him a wave that he hesitantly returned. If his Aunt and Uncle noticed this there would be hell to pay later. His worries rose as he saw the boy motion for him to come down. Harry avidly shook his head to indicate that he couldn't, but much to his horror he watched helpless as the younger boy asked his Aunt and Uncle about him, pointing to his window. Harry tried to duck out of sight, but it was to late. He didn't know what happened down there but all to soon he heard his Uncle stomping up the stairs.  
  
As he entered Harry's room he could see anger clearly etched onto his Uncle's large face.  
  
"Listen boy, I thought I told you to stay out of sight! You'll be duely punished for this later, but for now you will come down and keep the younger Kaiba entertained! And on all accounts, no funny stuff! You try anything, ANYTHING! And you'll be locked away for the rest of the summer! You hear me?!"  
  
"Yes Uncle." Harry said suprisedly, he was getting off easier than he had suspected he would. Plus as a bonus he was getting to meet another boy his age. He walked downstairs and outside with his uncle and was introduced to the other wild-haired boy.  
  
"Boy....Harry, this is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Seto and Mokuba, this is my nephew Harry." his Uncle practically growled at having to talk to Harry politely.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Seto Kaiba said politely, bowing slightly.  
  
"Same here." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Come on, show me around here!" Mokuba said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away in the direction of the park. Harry glanced back to see a pained expression on Seto Kaiba's face but he didn't think it was solely on account of his brothers actions. It looked like he didn't want to be left alone with the Dursley's. Harry and Mokuba ran all the way to the swings in the park, where they sat down.  
  
"Thank goodness I got away from there, pity I had to leave Nii-sama with those people...sorry! No offence, I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Don't worry, even though they're family I have the same feelings about them." Harry laughed  
  
"So what were you doing up there? Why didn't you come down to begin with?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I'm sort of the unwanted nephew. My parents passed away and I got stuck with that lot." Harry said, indicating to his remaining family.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry. Our parents died some time ago too. Nii-sama is the only family I have left, and I love him lots. He's the best big brother anyone could ever have!" Mokuba grinned  
  
"So where are you from?" Harry asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from touchy subjects.  
  
"Domino City in Japan. Nii-sama's here for a conference and I wanted to come to as I'd never been to England before." he sighed and blew some hair out of his face. "But it's so boring, absolutely nothing to do but sit around all day."  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry said sympathetically, leaning back onto the swing. And he did know, he spent most of his summers locked away doing just that. "But you speak very good English for someone who's first language is something else."  
  
"Nii-sama taught me before we came. He knows heaps of languages and he's a really good teacher. I swear, he must know over 15 languages. Well he knows Spanish, Italian, French, Latin, Welsh, Gaelic, Arabic..."  
  
"Wow! He must be super intelligent!" Harry gaped  
  
"Yeah, he's the best." Mokuba grinned proudly  
  
"So how long are you two staying here?"  
  
"Well right now, only for today. Other times I'm not sure, it all depends on whether Nii-sama likes the place or not. If he really likes the house and the neighbourhood you'll probably be seeing alot more of us. If not who knows when. But, I promise you that even if he doesn't like it, I'll make him come back here at least once and I'll come too. I can tell you get very bored around here and you need some excitement." Mokuba laughed.  
  
"That's for sure." Harry agreed  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba, we're leaving! Come on, I told you before I have an important meeting with the heads of Industrial Illusions. I can't be late and it'll take at least an hour to get there." Seto Kaiba called to his younger brother.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I gotta go. But we'll see each other again sometime, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, for sure." Harry said waving goodbye to the first person his age he'd really talked to in a long time. That was four years ago... 


	2. It's Beginning

A/N Ok, I'm updating really really quickly just so people can actually get into the story. That first chapter was really just a prelude and not that interesting so I'm gonna update a little quicker until I actually get into the story properly. Plus I'm going on camp tomorrow _ unfortunately. Oh well, at least I'll have reviews *hint hint* to look forward to ^_^. And with that onto the second chapter as the story actually begins to grow a backbone...I mean a plot.  
  
CHAPTER 2. It's Beginning  
  
A lot had changed since that time four years ago. The most significant change was that he had finally discovered his heritage and found out that he was a wizard. As well as this he was currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had grown a considerable amount in the time and had somehow grown into his looks. The one thing that hadn't changed very much were his summers.  
  
It was on one of these summer days that Harry lay on his bed, just like he had four years ago, looking at the house next door. He hadn't really thought much about it until that point, but for some reason it suddenly struck him how empty the house was. The Kaiba's had never come back. He'd subconsciously waited for them, the chance to talk to someone during the long dreary days of summer. The fact that he could write to his friends at Hogwarts made it a little more bearable, but it was nothing compared to face-to-face conversation. Conversation was something Harry had been significantly lacking these holidays and he'd liked to have someone, anyone, other than his family to talk to.  
  
He sat at his window in a half daze, not really paying attention to anything around him, when something hit him in a big wave of dÃƒÂ©ja-vu. A car was pulling in outside the house next door. No one ever pulled in there unless....  
  
Harry was quickly alert and watched as a fancy stretch limo breaked in the driveway. It had to be them...it just had to be. He stared avidly at one of the passenger doors as it opened and out stepped...a complete stranger. A stranger not in just that they had never met before, but because he had never met anyone who looked remotely like this boy. He stretched and moved around to the back of the car.  
  
His hair was three separate colours and was spiked into several points around his head. He was very short with large purple eyes and wore most leather and buckles, topped off with a large pyramid-shaped golden pendant hanging around his neck on a chain. Very odd indeed.  
  
After this boy had stepped out of the way, the second person to emerge from the car, while still looking distinctly odd, was not nearly as bizarre as the other boy. He had long snowy white hair and big brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, covered by a blue jacket and had a large golden ring- shaped pendant, similar to that of the other boy.  
  
Suddenly the white haired boy's ring glowed and his eyes narrowed. Harry watched as he said something to the other boy, whose pendant glowed and his eyes narrowed similarly. He looked especially cocky as he said something back to the other boy and before Harry could take in what had happened the white haired one was attempting to strangle the other.  
  
It was at this point another person emerged from the car, and instead of trying to stop the two others killing each other, he leaned on the car, watching them and laughing. He had tanned skin and shoulder length blond hair. He wore what seemed to be an excessive amount of jewellery, which included two large earrings and gold rings on his neck and arms. He had a white sleeveless shirt on with two small chains on the front and blue jeans. He twirled a golden rod around his fingers and continued laughing at the other two's attempts on each others lives.  
  
The last two people to exit the car were none other than the two he had been thinking of a few minutes earlier; Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, both who had grown up a lot. Seto, who before had looked well above his years, now looked fully grown even though he could only be a few years old than Harry. He was wearing a suit covered by a trench coat that seemed to be set on automatic-dramatic-billow effect. Mokuba still looked youthful though you could tell he too had grown up a lot.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes at the two odd looking boys on the ground, before Seto walked over to them, kicked them and yelled something at them. They huffed and got up, still shooting each other dirty looks. Everyone grabbed their bags out of the boot of the car and dragged their stuff inside.  
  
Harry sat there for a few more moments with his eyes wide open, trying to take in what he'd just seen. Some very strange people had just taken up residency with the Kaiba brothers next door, who had finally come back after four years......COOL!! Harry grinned punched the air with his hand, maybe this summer wasn't going to be quit as bad as the rest.  
  
1 Week Earlier.....  
  
Yugi Motou, child champion of Duel Monsters and vessel to an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's Spirit, was bored. It wasn't that his life was dull, far from it. He had travelled far and wide and been on more adventures and had been put in more dangerous situations than most in their entire lifetime. It wasn't this that troubled him; it was the fact that right now he had nothing to do.  
  
He was sitting in front of the TV on the couch, flipping through channels absent-mindedly. He felt the power of his Millennium Puzzle activate and soon saw the spirit form of his Yami form next to him.  
  
"Aibou, what are you doing?" Yami asked tiredly, it was mid-morning and he had just woken up. Yugi sighed and turned the TV off.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi's Grandpa called from the kitchen "There's a letter here for you!"  
  
"Coming!" Yugi said, half standing, half rolling off the couch as Yami followed him. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed the envelope on the corner of the table. "Any idea who it's from?" he asked, inspecting it carefully.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it looks very official. It's probably an invitation to a Duellist Competition or something like that." Yugi's Grandpa replied sorting through the rest of the mail.  
  
"Yeah probably." Yugi said, ripping the seal on the envelope and pulling out several pieces of paper. The top one was a plane ticket to England that left in one month, the second one seemed to be a list of sorts and the bottom one, a letter. After glancing at the ticket, Yugi folded open the letter and read it.  
  
"Hey Yami, what do you make of this?" Yugi passed the letter to his Darker side. Yami grabbed the paper and read what was written on it:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Motou,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to special circumstances you shall be starting in the fourth grade. We shall discuss your position on arrival. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl as soon as possible. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Yami paused after he had finished reading and gave his Hikari a sceptical look.  
  
"It can't be real Aibou. There's no way something like this could exist without my knowledge." he said, "It has to be a joke. Maybe Jounouchi or Honda did this, I'm not sure. Maybe even one of Kaiba's elaborate schemes's to duel you. You should ask them for assurance."  
  
"But Yami...this plane ticket looks real enough." Yugi said, holding it up to the light, as if to unmask it's secret. "They wouldn't go so far as to buy an actual ticket if it was a joke! Do you know how much these cost?"  
  
"Yes, but there's still the possibility. Though Kaiba could definitely afford it...You should still check before you go rushing into anything."  
  
"I guess so Yami, but I can't help wondering...if it does turn out to be real what then?"  
  
"What will happen will happen. We can deal with it when the time comes."  
  
Later that day....  
  
"Sorry, I'm late Jou.....Kaiba?!" Yugi said, shocked. For it wasn't only Jounouchi that was there waiting for him at the arcade, Kaiba was too and he seemed to be more than a little peeved about something. Yugi could tell this from the way he was holding his golden haired friend half a meter above the ground and was shaking him. He noticed that Kaiba held in his hand an envelope similar to his own. "Kaiba! Put Jou down!" Yami yelled, appearing in place of Yugi.  
  
"Stay out of this Yugi! He tried to trick me and now he shall pay!" Kaiba glared  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!" Jounouchi yelled in an irritated voice  
  
"I don't know what you were trying to pull puppy..." Kaiba growled  
  
"Kaiba! I got one too!" Yugi said, switching back to himself quickly before the situation got messy  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A letter I mean. Like the one in your hand! That's what this is about right?"  
  
"You made this letter?" Kaiba asked, dropping Jou onto the floor  
  
"Watch it you..." Jou started  
  
"No, no. But I got one too in the mail today."  
  
"And it isn't from the Puppy?"  
  
"No, I don't think Jounouchi wrote this letter...you didn't did you Jou?" Yugi asked his friend  
  
"I don't know what it is Yugi, but whatever it is I'm sure I didn't write it." Jounouchi winced and stood up, rubbing his neck where Kaiba had been holding him.  
  
"Ok Jou, it's just that...." Yugi started  
  
"You must go there." a voice cut in from behind them. They all turned suddenly to see...  
  
"Shadi!!" Yugi exclaimed, taking a small step backwards  
  
"All those who are chosen must go." Shadi said simply  
  
"Chosen? Go where?" Jounouchi asked,  
  
"Those chosen to journey must accept their path. It is destiny, future and fate. It is unavoidable."  
  
"The letter...we must go to this place in England?" Yugi asked,  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere! I've proved it before, my future is my decision. Fate does not control me and it never will!" Kaiba yelled  
  
"Don't talk destiny with Mr. High-Strung here." Jou laughed, jabbing his thumb towards Seto  
  
"Quiet puppy." Kaiba glared as Jounouchi continued to snigger.  
  
"Though you may have avoided the future previously, this is inescapable. It will lead you to greater things that shall be required at later times." Shadi said, unperturbed by Kaiba's outburst  
  
"Greater things? What sort of greater things?" Yugi asked warily. His previous run-ins with Shadi seemed to always lead to danger.  
  
"Greater things only you and those invited along your journey can find." Shadi said. Yugi winced.  
  
"Can't you ever be straight forward?" he asked. This warranted a small chuckled from Shadi.  
  
"No, it's not in the job description."  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yugi said, answering the phone  
  
"Yugi! It's me." came Bakura Ryou's voice from the other end  
  
"Oh hi Ryou. How are you?" Yugi chirped,  
  
"Good thanks, um listen Yugi. I was wondering if you'd gotten any....er.....strange mail lately?" Ryou asked nervously. Yugi could almost see him fidgeting.  
  
"You got one too then?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The letter Ryou, the letter! The one to the weird school in England."  
  
"Oh, so you did...I mean....Do you think it's real Yugi?"  
  
"According to Shadi, who by the way just happened to turn up, it is."  
  
"....Oh. That means it has something to do with our Millennium Items right?"  
  
"Well that's what I thought as well, but you see Kaiba got one too."  
  
"Kaiba?! But he doesn't....does he? I mean what relation does he have to the Millennium Items?"  
  
"I know that his previous incarnate was a Priest serving the Pharaoh in Egypt. I'm guessing it has something to do with that."  
  
"Probably, and that might mean Malik's involved too. I think I'll email him to check ok?"  
  
"Sounds good. Call me back when you get a reply. Bye for now Ryou!"  
  
"Bye Yugi!" Yugi heard the dial tone and placed the phone on the hook. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes Aibou?" Yugi's darker half answered, appearing next to him  
  
"What do you think of all this now?"  
  
"It seems to be becoming increasingly obvious that this is real. As strange as it seems even I am starting to believe in this. I think we may have an adventure ahead of us my Hikari." 


	3. Find a Way

A/N: OMG! FF.net is back up! SO HAPPY!!!! Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I've overcome my small bout of writers block and are now almost finished chapter 5! But I'm still sore from camp T_T oh well. Because this story jumps around a bit I went insane and drew up a timeline for it! ^_^ I have the dates for everything that happens! Let's continue this, I need to update quickly so that I can keep writing later chapters, it's all that I've been able to think about today!  
  
CHAPTER 3. Find a Way  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry I'm....late." Malik asked, running into Seto Kaiba's private entertaining room. He paused as he observed Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura involved in a heated argument in the middle of the large expensive- looking room.  
  
"All evidence points to it being perfectly safe! And not only that, but it will be beneficial too!!" the Pharaoh yelled, his left eye twitching  
  
"We don't need to go anywhere these people tell us to go! I'm probably 100 times more powerful than them anyway! I have all the magic I need to gain the Powers of Darkness!" Yami Bakura yelled, a vein clearly showing on his forehead  
  
"Fine then!! You stay here and when I come back and are stronger than you could have thought possible, we'll see who'll be laughing!"  
  
"Stronger? Stronger?! I'm going with you just to prove that what you say is completely false!" Bakura sneered  
  
"Good. Than it's agreed. You're going." Yami smirked.  
  
"WHAT?! I never said, "  
  
"Yes you did, just then."  
  
"Argh! Baka Pharaoh..."  
  
"Now we just have to convince Kaiba, assuming that you're coming Malik?"  
  
"Definitely!" Malik grinned  
  
"My Nii-sama isn't a problem anymore." Mokuba said, walking through a door on their left  
  
"You talked him around Mokuba?" Ryou said, his Yami letting him regain control  
  
"Well he's been promising me we'd go back to England for years. A good dose of puppy eyes and he saw things my way very quickly." the youngest Kaiba grinned devilishly  
  
"I heard that!" Seto frowned, coming in behind his brother "Anyway, it might be for the best that I'm going. As that Shadi guy said, it will lead to greater things."  
  
"Well now that that's sorted, how are we going to get there? And when we do, where are we gonna stay?" Malik asked, sprawling on top of one of the expensive designer lounge chairs.  
  
"To get to England they provided tickets, but after that I'm at a bit of a loss." Yugi admitted slouching on the chair across from the Ishtar boy.  
  
"We don't need the tickets. We can take my private jet; it will be a lot simpler. As for residency I bought a holiday home in suburban England a long time ago. I've never actually used it," Kaiba said, bringing a 'hmph' from his younger brother "but now it'll finally become useful."  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Yugi asked, noticing his disgruntled look  
  
"Nii-sama promised we'd go back ages ago! I told that boy I would, I bet he's forgotten by now." Mokuba frowned in thought. "Come to think of it, I can barely remember him either."  
  
"If he's still there you'll be able to see him when we get there!" Ryou said happily, before Yami Bakura took over.  
  
"You people are full of sentimental crap! I don't think I'll be able to stand being with you for more than a day at the most!"  
  
"Tomb robber..." Yami said threateningly, switching with Yugi. Bakura shot Yami a glare before Ryou appeared again.  
  
"Uh...sorry guys." he said sweatdropping. Kaiba massaged his temples, these spilt personalities never failed to give him a headache.  
  
"So if we're using your...er....private jet, when are we going to leave?" Yami asked  
  
"As soon as possible!!" Mokuba yelled happily, jumping up and down  
  
"But the letter said that school begins in a month and two weeks, what'll we do until then?" Ryou said  
  
"Holiday time!" Malik exclaimed, grinning widely  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great!" Yugi agreed  
  
"Wait a minute, hold it. Why are you coming Mokuba? I need you here to run the company while I'm away!" Seto said  
  
"I'll come back here when you leave for this school. Before then I want to holiday in England like you promised we would years ago!"  
  
"Ano....yes of course. But I'm relying on you otherwise."  
  
"For sure Nii-sama! I won't let you down!"  
  
"That's good. We'll leave in about two weeks then." Kaiba said  
  
"Yosh! Well I'd better get back to the shop and tell Grandpa the arrangements. Bye everyone!" Yugi said, heading to the door and walking out. Before returning a few seconds later. "Ano...Kaiba? Could you please show me the way out? I'll get completely lost otherwise."  
  
"I'd better go too." Malik said, rolling off the couch  
  
"Same here." Ryou said.  
  
"Mokuba, could you show them out? I have business to attend to." Kaiba said strolling out of a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sure Nii-sama!" Mokuba said and did as he was told  
  
1 week later...  
  
"See ya Yugi! I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Jounouchi said, almost crying  
  
"Oh grow up Jou." Honda said and Anzu laughed  
  
"He's right though, we will miss you. Come back soon ok?" she said hopefully  
  
"Sure." Yugi grinned, "We'll be back before you know it!"  
  
"Be careful Yugi." Grandpa Motou said, embracing his grandson  
  
"Yeah, it won't be the same around here without you, that's for sure." Honda said, his hands dug into his pockets, looking a bit sad  
  
"Cheer up guys! Oh, right I'd better go!" Yugi said, seeing Kaiba glaring at him from the door. "Bye everyone!" he grinned before dragging his bags into Seto Kaiba's private jet. One of Kaiba's many employees took his bag and put it in the luggage compartment. Yugi walked in and took a seat next to Ryou, opposite Kaiba and Malik. Kaiba looked very twitchy about having to sit next to the Egyptian boy. The last person in was Mokuba, who took the spare seat on the other side of his older brother. Malik was chucking the Millennium Rod up and down from his seat like a baton  
  
"Hey Malik?" Ryou started  
  
"What?" Malik said, losing concentration for a second and letting the Rod come to a thudding stop on Seto Kaiba's head. Seto looked stunned for a moment before his eyes blazed and he attempted to pin the blond haired boy to the wall with the Millennium Item. "Sorry! Sorry Kaiba, I didn't mean to!" Malik choked out. Ryou sighed; it was going to be one of those days.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The five boys were sitting, spread out, in the back of Kaiba's stretch limo which he had organised to pick them up outside the private airport in which they landed. Needless to say, Seto Kaiba was very very rich. Somewhere along the way Mokuba had fallen asleep, and now waking up saw suburban England rushing by the car. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How long till we get there?" he said sleepily  
  
"Actually, the driver just told us that we're very close." Yugi said, turning away from the window he had been previously staring out of and smiled a slightly jet-lagged smile  
  
"There's something I should discuss with everyone first." Seto said, still looking very professional despite the long trip.  
  
"We're all ears Kaiba." Yugi said,  
  
"Since we are in England and I know all of you speak English, that is the language we will be speaking while we are here. Even when it's just us try to use it as much as possible to get used to it."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Ryou said, yawning  
  
"Ok Kaiba, if you say so." Yugi said,  
  
"We're here!" Malik grinned as he almost bounced out of the car as it stopped, but couldn't make it as he was in the middle of the seats. Yugi opened the door and stretched, loosening his sore muscles that had been cramped for so long during the ride. Bakura stepped out behind him, squinting in the sunshine he was about to say something to Yugi before his Ring glowed and Yami Bakura appeared instead.  
  
"Oy Pharaoh! Don't think I'm gonna ever let you get ahead of me! Even now I'm your superior in every way!" he yelled as Yugi became Yami and smirked  
  
"Let me get ahead of you? You couldn't be better than me even if I tried to help you, let alone let you go! My superior? Don't be stupid." before Yami could finish this off with another comment, Yami Bakura had tackled him to the ground, attempting to strangle him with his bare hands. Malik stepped out behind them and lent on the car, laughing at their show and twirling the Millennium Rod around his fingers. Mokuba, followed shortly by Seto were the last to emerge from the car. Mokuba rolled his eyes at the two and got the house keys off his older brother, walking to the front door while trying to work out which of the many keys would be the correct one.  
  
"Oy you two! Up! You're embarrassing to be around!" Kaiba growled, kicking the two tussling spirits, not doing any good at all "Don't forget who's paying for everything!" this caused them to pause, then get up, still shooting each other dirty looks "That's better."  
  
"Stupid mortal..." Bakura grumbled, lifting his suitcase out of the car boot; Yami, Malik and Kaiba soon doing the same, Kaiba taking his younger brothers bag as well as his own. Soon they had taken all their belongings inside and the limo had driven away.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The Dursley's had definitely noticed the Kaiba's arrival and were currently hurrying to get ready to welcome them back to the neighbourhood. Harry was silently hoping that they wouldn't drive them away again, because he was pretty sure it was them that had caused their previous disappearance for four years. He also didn't think that they had seen the other three that had come with Seto and Mokuba or they might have been a bit more wary. Harry steeled himself, he wouldn't usually do this sort of thing but he really wanted to meet the new neighbours and see Mokuba again.  
  
"Um...Uncle Vernon?" he asked tentatively  
  
"Yes?! What is it boy?" his Uncle snarled,  
  
"I was wondering if I could please come with you guys to see the Kaiba's."  
  
"Come with us?!" his Aunt shrieked, "There's no way we'd,"  
  
"But Mokuba will definitely ask about me!" he blurted out  
  
"Moku...oh the younger boy. Yes, that would be troublesome...I suppose it wouldn't be too bad....as long as you don't try anything! Anything at all and you'll never return to that school of yours ever again!" his Uncle threatened, glaring at him menacingly, his moustache twitching slightly.  
  
"Thankyou!" Harry said, rushing upstairs to put something a bit better than one of Dudley's old jumpers. A few minutes later he rushed down the stairs, jumping them two at a time. He scooted into the kitchen to see his Uncle and cousin in suits with what seemed to be an entire bottle of hair gel on their respective heads.  
  
"Hurry up." his Aunt said, hurrying him through the door and around the front garden. They came round to the front door as a flaming toaster came flying out the window....the closed window, and landed in the garden, smouldering slightly.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!" came a yell  
  
"The Ra-damned thing tried to attack me!" came an irritated response. Harry and the Dursley's looked skywards to see the white haired boy stick his head out of the broken window and look down. He raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion and stuck his head back inside. "Oy Kaiba! You have guests!"  
  
"Oh god, not now!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it Nii-sama!" came Mokuba's excited voice and soon the door opened "Hello, how can I...Harry!" he exclaimed "And your family." Uncle Vernon twitched in annoyance at being called Harry's anything but kept his views to himself.  
  
"We've come to welcome you back to the neighbourhood!" Aunt Petunia smiled widely, though slightly unnervingly  
  
"Thankyou very much for your hospitality. Would you, er, like to come in?" Mokuba said, nervously throwing a glance behind him  
  
"If that's alright with you. Is your brother in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get him. Harry you want to come?" he asked the green- eyed boy. Harry looked for consent from his family, and found it although it was very unhappily given. "You can sit in the lounge room till he comes down." Mokuba took them into the sparsely decorated room and dragged Harry out. "I'm so sorry for not coming back Harry! Nii-sama has been really busy and..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're here now and that means the remainder of this summer may not be so dull and boring after all."  
  
"I'm glad you're not angry. Actually I'd better get my brother, can't leave the neighbours waiting!" he said and ran up the stairs. Harry found it interesting to note that Mokuba seemed to disassociate the Dursley's from Harry himself. He liked the idea of that. Harry heard a noise and looked up to see Mokuba pushing his older brother down the stairs, Seto looking almost pleading, almost. A pleading Kaiba is just not possible.  
  
"Can't you deal with it? I've got enough with those three upstairs!"  
  
"No Nii-sama, it would be impolite. Yugi and Ryou can look after things up there, besides they asked for you." Mokuba insisted. Kaiba sighed, looking stressed,  
  
"You're right unfortunately. But I can't believe that stupid spirit set the toaster on fire a few minutes after we got here." he rubbed his head impatiently  
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, casting Seto a meaningful look, signally Harry to him  
  
"What? Oh. Hello. You're name is Harry Potter correct?"  
  
"Umm...yes. Sir." Harry said uncertainly. Even though the older Kaiba was about his age he had a demeanour that demanded respect, and Harry was as nervous as hell at being confronted by someone like this.  
  
"Very good. My name is Seto Kaiba as you may already know." Kaiba said as Mokuba snickered.  
  
"Y-yes I do. Umm...sir." Harry stuttered at Seto's straight- forwardness  
  
"Harry, you don't have to call him sir! And Nii-sama, stop being so formal! It's making him nervous." Mokuba laughed. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment.  
  
"I apologise Harry." Kaiba said jerkily, as if not really used to saying sorry  
  
"So do I." Harry responded quietly, not really sure what he was apologising for  
  
"Now isn't that better." Mokuba laughed, "When you get to know him, my Nii-sama's just a big cuddly teddy-bear!" he hugged his brother around his middle. Harry noticed Seto twitch and open his mouth to say something but just then a laugh came from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Big cuddly teddy bear! I'm gonna have to write that one down!" the blond haired Egyptian boy said, leaning over the banisters and laughing hysterically "Large pompous over imposing statue is more like it!" he said between laughs  
  
"Shut it Ishtar!" Seto warned  
  
"It's funny 'cause it's true!" Malik grinned,  
  
"Don't push me." Kaiba growled through gritted teeth. Harry really thought that this new boy must have a death wish, teasing someone like Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oooooh. Someone's in a bad mood today." Malik winked and disappeared behind a door to his right.  
  
"You come back here you...."  
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, grabbing Seto's arm. "The neighbours?"  
  
"Oh right. I'll deal with him later. Nice to meet you Harry." Kaiba said and walked into the lounge room with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Do you wanna come meet the other people staying with us Harry?" Mokuba asked. Harry grinned widely  
  
"Sure!" 


	4. Meetings, Games and Greetings

A/N: Next chapter time! ^_^ Yay! Thanx to Anime Lover and Tyger and Dark Dracofire for your help and huggles to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! This chapter is weird so be prepared _ lol oh well, read and enjoy! Listening to, loudly on repeat while writing this: 500 Miles - The Proclaimers  
  
CHAPTER 4. Meetings, Games and Greetings  
  
"Now don't be worried if they're a little....weird. It's just their way ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Harry said uncertainly as he heard a shattering sound coming from inside. He wondered why he had a strange feeling in the bottom of his stomache at the sound of this warning. Mokuba pushed open the door and walked through it, Harry following close behind.  
  
"What are you doing now?!" Mokuba asked in incredulity, as Harry turned and observed, wide-eyed, the scene before him. They were in a large room that seemed to be an attic of sorts. In the center of the room Yami Bakura and Malik were sitting opposite each other on two separate lounge chairs, with a large pile of teacups on either side of them (some whole, some in pieces).  
  
"Quiet mortal! We are involved in combat beyond your comprehension!" Yami Bakura growled, glaring at Malik who returned his stare, though somewhat insanely  
  
"They're playing Teacup Challenge apparently." Yugi said from his perch on the near-by desk "And I wouldn't recommend disturbing them. They're very into it."  
  
"How many seconds has it been since we arrived here?!" Bakura asked very loudly and very suddenly. Harry watched in interest as Malik looked at his watch and bit his lip.  
  
"I'd say...1926 seconds!" Malik said after a few moments and proceeded to pound Bakura with several well aimed teacups  
  
"Damn lucky, that's all you are." Bakura muttered and rubbed his head  
  
"It's all skill Baka-san." Malik grinned maniacally, before Bakura chucked a free teacup at his head, which he ducked "Now my turn....who is in the room with us right now?"  
  
"Stupid Grave Keeper, that's easy. Yugi, Mokuba and....someone I don't know."  
  
"Good response but I'm not sure if it counts. Yugi? Verdict please?" Malik asked  
  
"Well it's true so I guess it passes." Yugi sighed  
  
"Of course it does! The King of Thieves is never wrong!" Yami Bakura grinned and pelted about five teacups at Malik's head, all of which hit.  
  
"Teacup challenge? I'd do something about this but it's too funny to pass up watching." Mokuba said and took a seat on a nearby office chair. "Hey Harry, sit down. I'll introduce you once they're finished." Harry looked mildly stunned as he sat against the desk Yugi was sitting on. "So what are the rules?" Mokuba asked Yugi  
  
"Well basically they ask each other questions and if the person gets the answer wrong they get pelted with teacups and if they get it right they get to pelt the other person with teacups."  
  
"Sounds like something they'd make up." Mokuba grinned as the game continued, though it didn't look like it would last much longer as most of the floor surrounding them was covered in teacup shatterings.  
  
"What's the captial of Denmark?" Malik asked  
  
"How the hell should I know?!"  
  
"Wrong answer Baka-san! Correct answer, Copenhagen. Teacup time!" Malik grinned in joy and threw two teacups at Yami Bakura's head before looking down in disappointment "I'm all out."  
  
"Mwahaha, if you get this question wrong I am the winner!" Bakura cackled. Harry cringed slightly, that laugh sounded very evil. "How old am I?"  
  
"You....you're um..." Malik bit on his nail in thought "You're 3114 years old!"  
  
"Wrong! It was my birthday last month and I turned 3115! I am the winner!"  
  
"Damn it." Malik pouted as Harry frowned. 3115 years old? It had to be a joke. Well Mokuba did say that they were a little eccentric, this had to be what he was talking about.  
  
"Anyway, now you're done I'd like you to meet Harry, he's our neighbour here. Harry this is Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Hi." Harry said, waving vaguely. Bakura and Malik were making him nervous.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Bakura smiled suddenly, his demeanor doing a complete 180. He just went from evil, sadistic, teacup- playing mode to kind, friendly, greeting-newkid mode in one second flat. Harry looked quickly around the room but no one else seemed to notice, and if they did didn't find it strange at all.  
  
"Good to have you here." Yugi chirped happily  
  
"Yeah, we need some new people to make life interesting." Malik yawned, stretching as he rose off the chair he had been occupying. "What now? We're all out of teacups."  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we could....." Yugi started  
  
"No." everyone but Harry and Yugi said  
  
"What?" Yugi asked  
  
"We're not going to Duel! I for one am sick of being beaten by you again and again!" Malik said, casting the shorter boy a disgruntled look "No more Dueling until my self esteem recovers at least."  
  
"Fine then. You think of something better to do." Yugi pouted  
  
"What's Dueling?" Harry asked suddenly. It occured to him that he should join in the conversation at some point, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. Everyone turned to him with suprised looks on their faces. One reason was that he hadn't said much since he arrived, the other was the he didn't know what Dueling was. Yugi's face lit up.  
  
"Well you see..." he began, pulling out his deck  
  
"Oh no! You got him started!" Ryou hit his forehead against his palm as Malik and Mokuba sighed  
  
"Anyway!" Yugi shot the three a dirty look and proceeded to explain to Harry all about Duel Monsters. "And you need to tribute one monster if the one being summoned has five or six stars and two tributes if it has more." Harry was trying rapidly to remember all this. "And Field magic cards are put in the Field Magic slot above your deck," He wanted Yugi to feel he was actually learning something since the boy seemed to feel so passionately about this game.  
  
"I think I get it..." Harry said, with a vaguely stunned look on his face after about ten minutes of teaching.  
  
"Good!" Yugi said  
  
"You alright there Harry? Not in a semi-conscious state?" Malik smirked and Mokuba laughed. Yugi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Just because I'm a better Duelist than you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Malik glared.  
  
"So how long are you guys staying here for?" Harry asked, trying to stop the impending fight  
  
"About a month I think." Ryou said, picking at the fabric of the chair "That's about the time school starts right guys?"  
  
"Sounds right." Malik said, his chin resting in his hands. Harry raised his eyebrows, that was the same time Hogwarts was starting  
  
"Where are you going to school?" Harry asked, trying to keep the hopefullness out of his voice  
  
"Some boarding school place. Can't remember what it's called." Malik said while Harry's hopes stayed strong  
  
"Are you sure you can't remember?" he pressed eagerly  
  
"Didn't I just say I couldn't?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry blushed in embarassment, he had been getting too hopeful and too excited. He should drop it now, but he really wanted to know....  
  
"Is the name of the school Ho-" he started but just then a voice came from downstairs  
  
"Harry! Come down here! We're leaving now!" Aunt Petunia called, her voice sounding almost like a shriek.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to go. It's been fun though." Harry said, all thoughts of Hogwarts forgotten suddenly  
  
"Yeah it has. You can come over again soon though, right?" Ryou asked  
  
"Um, maybe. I'll have to see what my Aunt and Uncle say. I'll try to though."  
  
"Well in that case we'll see you later!" Malik grinned and slapped Harry on the back, making him stumble slightly  
  
"Bye Harry!" Yugi said  
  
"See you later!" Ryou said  
  
"Yeah. Bye everyone!" Harry walked down the stairs, Mokuba following him. They could hear the conversation going on at the door.  
  
"Yes I'll be sure to think about it." Seto Kaiba said in a voice that seemed to be crackling with impatience.  
  
"I'm glad you will, because it's a good investment for you! Grunnings is growing rapidly and right now would be the perfect time to buy into it."  
  
"Indeed." Harry could almost hear Seto Kaiba's teeth grating  
  
"Oh there you are boy. Come along then." Uncle Vernon growled  
  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you again Mr. Kaiba!" Aunt Petunia  
  
"Yes, this has been a memorable experience Mr. Dursley." Seto attempted to smile but it looked more like he was trying to swallow something unpleasant.  
  
"I'll come round sometime to discuss business with you." Uncle Vernon called over his shoulder as they walked down the path back to number 4 Privet Drive. As they got near the door Harry could have sworn he heard a scream of anguish that sounded suspiciously like  
  
"My teacups!!!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
The rest of this summer may not be so bad after all! Some people have moved in next door and they seem to be really friendly (if a bit odd). They're only staying for a month and that's the time I leave for school. Do you think they might be students? I haven't seen them around and they seem to old to be starting in the first year but still, it's possible. Have you ever heard of overseas students coming to Hogwarts? They're from Japan but speak English very well.  
That's all for now and I'll owl you again if I learn anything interesting.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig, who was waiting at the windowsill.  
  
"Deliver this to Sirius ok?" Harry said as he tied the paper to her leg. Hedwig hooted in affermation and took flight. It was late evening as Harry watched her soar into the distance. After she was no longer visible Harry went back and lay on his bed, pulling out a half completed Potions essay on Murkwood and tapped his quill against his palm, trying to remember whether it was Mulcore or Murkwood that envoked mildly prophetic dreams.  
  
After a few minutes he realised that there was no way he could write essay's now when his thoughts were so focused on the people nextdoor. He couldn't concentrate as his eyes kept drifting to the window where he knew they could only be meters away from. With a sigh he packed up his quill and ink, folding the parchment up and tucking it away under his bed.  
  
He glanced at the clock, and upon seeing that it was almost 10:30pm, decided to try to get some sleep. He rolled over, yawning. He hadn't realised how tired he was. Soon he fell asleep, wondering what these new arrivals would bring.  
  
Meanwhile, those few meters away....  
  
"What do you mean you turned down the directions?!" Kaiba screamed at Malik  
  
"Well I didn't think we'd need them really. I mean, it couldn't be that hard to find, right?" Malik asked sheepishly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Not hard to find? Not hard to find?! We have absolutely no idea where this place is! How do you expect us to get there moron?!" Kaiba raved  
  
"Calm down Nii-sama!" Mokuba tried to comfort his older brother, without much results  
  
"Well couldn't we send them an owl back, asking for directions?" Ryou asked  
  
"Yeah, that'd work but we don't have an owl!" Kaiba yelled  
  
"It was just a suggestion...."  
  
"Umm...if it helps any I asked them to mail us our school supplies. I didn't think that we'd have enough time to find a place to buy it all." Yugi said  
  
"Well...yes that is good. Thankyou Yugi, at least someone took some initiative and thought before doing something unbelievably stupid!" Seto glared at Malik, who sweatdropped  
  
"You know we could always use the Millenium Ring to find the school." Yami said, appearing in place of Yugi. Everyone gave him a confused look except for Ryou who raised his eyebrows understandingly  
  
"That's right, the Millenium Ring can seek out things." Ryou pulled out the Ring from under his shirt and looked at it "I suppose if used correctly it could find the place."  
  
"Well it'll all work out then, won't it?" Malik grinned, eager to get the blame off himself  
  
"You get off easy this time Ishtar." Seto glared at the Egyptian boy  
  
"Hehehe..." Malik looked away nervously  
  
"I think it's time to get some sleep." Ryou said, yawning  
  
"Good idea. But one question, where are we sleeping? There's only one bed isn't there?" Yugi asked  
  
".....I get the bed!" Malik and Yami Bakura (who had just came out of the Ring) yelled at the same time, running downstairs while attempting to push each other out of the way.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^ I'd be ever so happy! Until next chappie, Leesy is going to get something to eat! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	5. Diagon Alley I

A/N: Hi again ^_^ This chapter was a real pain to write. I was writing it at a speed of about a line a day for a while. -___-;; I just couldn't get them out of the house for the longest time! Anyway, I'd better post this and get on to writing the 7th chapter, I'm slipping behind _. I wish I could just hurry up and skip to the interesting parts. Lol, I sprained my foot this week and didn't notice for an entire day ^^;; :P not that anyone really cares but I found it quite amusing. Dragona 2007 - you got one of your wishes in this chapter ^_^ Aniyu - Sorry I must have forgotten to mention it ^^;; they're in year 4 but I wrote that into this chapter. Skyla Doragono - Yay! I read your YGO/HP crossover too! It's really good! And huggles to Tyger and Darkdracofire, Dee-whY-Cee-aRe, DHASN, Mistress of Ice, Ice Phoenix, Sara and Lyn/Lin for reviewing too! I think that's the end of the questions so sit back, relax and enjoy the newest chapter!  
  
Listening to while writing this: Neko Hanten Menu Song - Ranma 1/2  
  
CHAPTER 5. Diagon Alley Part I  
  
Over the past three weeks Harry had visited next door almost every day, and had come to know the five boys very well. It was the morning of August 18th, the day that Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Seto and Mokuba were leaving. Harry wiped some sleep out of his eyes and rolled out of bed, getting dressed ready to go next door. They had told him last night to come over early because they had a suprise for him. Although Harry was excited to find out what it was, his joy was suffused with the sadness of their leaving. He looked at the clock, observing that it was 8:15am.  
  
He padded down the stairs, attempting to not wake the household. He reached the door and opened it, still hearing cousin snoring loudly. Harry walked across the neatly kept green lawn which basked in the warm morning sun and knocked on the door of number 15 Privet Drive. After a few moments the door opened and Yugi poked his head around the door.  
  
"Hi Harry! Come in!" he opened the door wide to let Harry enter. Inside he saw Seto on his laptop, no doubtedly doing work-related business. Malik, Mokuba and Ryou were sitting on beanbags in front of the TV watching the morning cartoons. "Harry's here guys." Yugi said as they all greeted him in various states of sleepyness.  
  
"Are we gonna give it to him now or later?" Seto asked, not looking up  
  
"Give me what?" Harry asked  
  
"Well I guess we have to give it to him now since you mentioned it." Malik said "Oy Bakura, go get it."  
  
"Why should I?" Yami Bakura said, glaring at Malik "You get it!" Harry looked at Bakura, confusion etched in his expression. He had just had another personality flip, which Harry noticed he seemed to do at random intervals. Harry would have said something but they didn't seem eager to talk about. He had also noticed this with Yugi but on a smaller scale.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yugi said, trying to stop the impending fight and running up stairs. Harry shrugged, must be a personality problem or something. Best not mention it as angry Bakura scared him. Soon Yugi came back down holding a small package in his hand. He handed to Harry "There you go Harry! This is from all of us. It's sort of like a parting gift." Harry thanked him and quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a brand new set of Duel Monsters Cards. An entire deck to be exact.  
  
"Thankyou very much!" Harry grinned. After being around these guys so much he had picked up Dueling very quickly. He really enjoyed it and had found himself longing for a Deck of his own on quite a few occasions.  
  
"We all got together and put some very good cards into that Deck. It's definately a winner, not as good as mine, but still very good." Yami smirked, his proud nature showing through. There was that personality change again with Yugi, Harry thought as he shuffled through his new Deck. At a quick glance some of the cards he saw were Gaia the Fierce Knight, Malevolent Nuzzler, Wall of Illusion, Change of Heart, Gemini Elf and many more that he oggled.  
  
"This is really really great!" he grinned from ear to ear  
  
"Glad you like it Harry." Mokuba smiled  
  
"It's a pity we have to leave." Ryou said wistfully  
  
"So where's this school you're going to anyway?" Harry asked  
  
"We're not really sure." Seto said, turning around "But we'll find it."  
  
"Oh..." Harry said, confused. How were they getting there then? Then he remembered! When he first met them he had a feeling they were going to Hogwarts but he had forgotten to mention it until this moment. "Hey guys, is the name of the school you're going to H-" suddenly a car horn sounded outside.  
  
"That'll probably be your ride Mokuba." Seto said, glancing at his brother "You know everything there's to know about KaibaCorp, you'll do fine. Anything you need to ask about, you know you can call me anytime, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Mokuba said  
  
"Anything! Not even to do with the business, anything at all. It doesn't even have to be anything, you can just call me to talk about nothing,"  
  
"Nii-sama, you're babbling." Mokuba grinned  
  
"Of course...sorry. Well I'll see you next holidays right? If you need me I can fly home straight away!" Seto began again before Mokuba ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" the younger Kaiba said reassuringly  
  
"Ok..." Kaiba broke off "You'd better go get your things." and with that Mokuba ran off  
  
"Wow, Kaiba gets really worried about his brother." Harry noticed out loud as Yugi smiled  
  
"Yes, they're really close. Kaiba goes to great lengths when Mokuba's in trouble. Same goes the other way too I guess. Those to have been through a lot together."  
  
"And how many times have they both ended up trapped because of that and you've had to save them?" Malik grinned  
  
"Only a few times." Yugi said, smiling slightly  
  
"Bye guys! See you all in a while! And Harry, it was great seeing you again. We'll try to stay in contact ok?" Mokuba said, dragging his bags out the door  
  
"Sure thing! Bye!" Harry said. Everyone else waved, except for Kaiba who followed his brother out.  
  
"I suppose we'd better get going soon too." Ryou said, crawling off his beanbag  
  
"It's a pity you're leaving." Harry said, a sad look casting shadows over his face  
  
"Don't worry, you'll probably see us again in no time at all!" Malik winked  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know actually. But I have a feeling it's true. Dunno why." the Egyptian boy shrugged nonchalantly  
  
"Whatever Ishtar. All I have a feeling about is that if you don't hurry up and pack your stuff we'll be leaving without you." Kaiba said, walking back into the room  
  
"Yes Kaiba-Sir!" Malik mock saluted the brown haired boy and scuttled out of the room. Harry laughed, he was definately going to miss them  
  
"So you're leaving soon then?" he said, slightly sadly  
  
"Yeah Harry, but I'm sure you'll be off doing interesting things again soon enough. You don't spend your entire life here." Yugi said  
  
"Yeah I guess...That's right! I'm going staying at Ron's house from next week until school starts again! That's something to look forward to!" Harry grinned at the thought. He hadn't seen the Wizarding World for a while now, and was starting to miss it.  
  
"Ron? Who's that?" Ryou asked  
  
"Oh he's my friend from school. His entire family have bright red hair and freckles. Really nice people they are." Harry smiled, remembering the Weasley family.  
  
"Sounds great Harry." Yugi said  
  
"At least you'll be able to get away from them." Seto jerked his head in the direction of the Dursley residence, next door.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a relief." Harry agreed  
  
"Done and done!" Malik said, running back into the room  
  
"That was suspiciously quick." Seto glared  
  
"Geez Kaiba, go easy on me! Just because I...er....actually you have every reason not to trust me!" Malik sweatdropped, grinning nervously, "But that doesn't mean you can't!"  
  
"That's exactly what it means Ishtar. Now are we going?" Kaiba said  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Yugi said  
  
"We'll keep in contact ne?" Ryou said to Harry  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Bye Harry." Ryou smiled, hoisting a large backpack onto his back, struggling slightly with the weight and walking through the doorway  
  
"Yeah, see ya some time." Malik said, grabbing his bag and dragging it out  
  
"Have fun Harry, we'll see you some time." Yugi waved farewell as he too grabbed a bag and exited, pulling it behind him  
  
"Goodbye then." Kaiba heaved about five large bags over his shoulder and followed the others out. Harry raised an eyebrow and joined them on the foot path outside number 5 Privet Drive. He watched as Kaiba lifted the last of the bags into the boot of the waiting limo.  
  
"See you later then." Harry smiled, waving them off. He stood there until the car had disappeared around the bend. Harry sighed and turned back to his house, back to the dragging days of life at the Dursley's.  
  
A few days later...  
  
"So this is...."  
  
"Diagon Alley, yes."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"No idea." Yugi sighed. The four were standing at the entrance to one of the strangest streets they had ever seen. Witches and Wizards hustled and bustled up and down the busy laneway, wearing strange robes and buying equally strange things.  
  
During their stay in Privet Drive they had each recieved a package containing all the school books and items required for the year and a note saying that it had been charged to their account. With the package had come a letter, on which was written that although almost everything needed could be simply sent to them they needed to make a quick stop off at a place known as Diagon Alley to purchase a wand. To get there they would go through a Tavern called the Leaky Cauldron and ask for directions. They had done just that and were very suprised when the Alley had appeared from behind a solid wall.  
  
Now they stood in the middle of the street, completely lost of what to do next.  
  
"I guess we should get some money? Wizard money that is." Ryou said unsurely  
  
"And after that we'll find this...Ollivander's Wand Shop place." Kaiba said, glancing at the directions written on the letter. They had left their bags in the rooms that they had taken up temporary accomodation in at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Any idea where we'd get this money?" Malik asked  
  
"From a bank Ishtar, from a bank." Kaiba said sardonically  
  
"I was asking where the bank would be!" Malik glared  
  
"Maybe we should ask someone." Yugi suggested  
  
"Ok, I will." Ryou said, and turned to a boy brushing past him "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" he had oily white hair and somehow reminded Ryou of a Feret  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where the bank is?"  
  
"What? You new here or something? Or are you just a muggle born?" he sneered  
  
"Pardon? A what born?" Ryou asked  
  
"Muggle born you moron. You must be if you don't know what that means. How pathetic." the white haired boy scoffed and started to walk away. Started to, that is, before Yami Bakura took control.  
  
"Listen you whiney scum! I asked you a simple question that your miserable brain obviously couldn't comprehend so I'll ask it again, and if you don't answer I'll be forced to beat the answer out of you! Now. Where. Is. The. Bank." he had grabbed the boy and was holding him a few centimeters from the ground and talking in a deadly voice  
  
"It's...It's over there. The big building. Let me down! Do you know who my father is?! I'll have the Ministry of Magic onto you so quickly..."  
  
"And if you try anything your soul will be sealed away for all eternity." Bakura finished and let the shocked boy down.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of this!" the feret boy bolted, just as Ryou reappeared  
  
"Oh dear...it seems that we've made an enemy already. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"That's ok Ryou. Not your fault. He seemed to have a tragic personality anyway." Yugi said  
  
"That's putting it lightly." Malik muttered  
  
"At least we got directions out of him." Kaiba said, looking in the direction that had been pointed out as being the bank.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Ryou sighed and followed the others away.  
  
A few minutes later the group had each made new accounts, recieved their keys and swapped their Japanese money for three types of coins. When asked to explain the money, the goblin serving them said that the large gold ones were Galleons, the silver ones were Sickles and the small bronze ones Knuts.  
  
"There it is! That's the wand place isn't it?" Malik said, pointing to a narrow old shop with the sign over the top on which the words "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC." were written in peeling gold letters.  
  
"Hurry up." Kaiba said, already entering the shop, the others hurrying after him. Inside they were greeted with a dank and musty smell. The only furniture in the room was a small stool which they all stood around.  
  
"So what now?" Yugi asked  
  
"Now you recieve your wands." a soft voice repied. Out of what seemed to be only shadows, an elderly man stepped. He had wide pale eyes which regarded them with airily.  
  
"This is Ollivanders. Every one of our wands contain a powerful magic substance. We use mainly unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. Recently we have started to make some wands with different cores, so we shall have to wait and see which one you each receive."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Malik said  
  
"You are the ones starting in the Fourth Year at Hogwarts correct? Yes well know that it is a very unusual thing to be in your circumstances. Putting that aside, who shall be fitted first?" Ollivander asked  
  
"I will." Kaiba said. He wanted to get this over and done with quickly.  
  
"Ok then, step forward. Now, which is your wand arm?" the old man stood almost nose to nose with the CEO and it was starting to make Seto feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm left handed if that's what you are referring to." he managed to grate out  
  
"Ok then Mr. Kaiba, wait here while I bring some wands out for you to try." and with that the man scurried away.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, how'd he know your name?" Malik asked. Kaiba paused, he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
"Ok try this one. Mahogany and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Whippy." he handed the wand over to Kaiba , who stared at it dumbstruck.  
  
"Well go on, give it a wave." pursing his lips at doing something this childish, Kaiba gave the wand a quick swish.  
  
"No, next one." Ollivander quickly pulled the wand out of Seto's hand and replaced it with another "Rose wood and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches. Springy and light." almost as soon as Kaiba had grasped this one, he had it taken out of his hand and replaced with "Willow and phoenix feather. Nine and a quarter inches, whippy." this continued for a while until about ten wands later he came to "Elm and dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches. Swishy." suddenly Seto felt his whole body light up and out of the wand came a waves of green and blue sparks.  
  
"Wo..." Yugi gasped. Kaiba stared in shock at the wand he held in his hand.  
  
"Very good choice there. Taken from a beast of gigantic preportion, silver in colour with blue eyes as you just saw. You must have a good connection with this wand. Next please."  
  
"Me now!" Malik stepped forward, grinning widely in anticipation. The same thing happened as with Kaiba, going through wands that ranged from "Ebony and phoenix tail, twelve and a half inches." to "Yew and unicorn tail, nine inches." they had been trying wands for about fifteen minutes when Ollivander decided that some of the new cores would be needed. "Ivy and Griffen hair, eight inches."and "Mahogany and Roc feather, seven and a half inches." till he finally came to "Ebony and sphinx tail, nine and a quarter inches. Pliable." out of Malik's wand shot the form of a large, shiny, golden bell which rang loud, sending chills down the backs of everyone present, before fading away and leaving a wavering figure in its place. The figure looked up with piercing lavender eyes then did as the bell had done and vanished  
  
"Wasn't that...Nah, my imagination. But that was cool!" Malik smiled and almost skipped back. Ollivander regarded the Egyptian boy with uncertain eyes before returning to the task at hand.  
  
"That was taken from the tail of the particularly rare Sphinx of Egypt. I remember having alot of difficulty tracking it down. Must be that...well that doesn't happen much anyway."  
  
"I'll go now!" Yugi said, stepping forward. Much the same happened as with the others until the wand that chose him was named as "Oak and phoenix tail, seven and a half inches. Solid make." Yugi gasped as he felt the light from with in the wand flow into himself and explode out the tip of the wands, producing golden sparks that soared through the room, disappearing when they touched the floor.  
  
"Your turn Bakura." Malik pushed his friend forward  
  
"Er...ok." Ryou said nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He received the correct wand on the third try, and it ended up being "Willow and unicorn hair, eight inches. Springy." out of Ryou's wand emerged silver and black sparks that whirled for a while before disappearing in little puffs.  
  
"And that's that." Ollivander smiled mysteriously, "Seven Galleons for each purchase." they each paid the creepy man and left the store.  
  
"So where now?" Ryou asked  
  
"Pet store! Pet store!" Yugi yelled and ran off. The others sweatdropped (except for Kaiba who thinks he's way above that) and followed the small hyperactive boy.  
  
Whatcha think? Any questions? Maybe you'd just like to.....LEAVE A REVIEW!!! ^_^ *hint hint* It'd make a poor little teenage authoress' day ever so happy! (I practically dance every time I get one ^^;;) T_T I think my fingers are about to freeze off! So cold! Typing in winter is painful! But thankyou all and until next time, ja ne! (PS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW --- not so subliminal messages) 


	6. Diagon Alley II

A/N: Fufufufu I'm ba-ack! This chapter is a bit of a teaser ^_^;; I hope I don't get flamed! OMG 60 REVIEWS!!! SOOOOO HAPPY!! T_T T_T T_T tears of joy! That's the most I've ever gotten for a fic! I must take this moment to plug my friends very good fic. (Jen this is for you!) It's called Wyrm and the Wand and it's a YGO/HP crossover too! Please go read and review it, she's very deserving ^_^.  
  
And it's very good so nyah :P. Back to mine ^^;; It's been hard writing this week as I keep almost going back to my Fruits Basket fic that I started _ must resist the evil! Love Fruits Basket too much....O_o!!! As well as that I borrowed Full Metal Panic off Deeyanee so....so.....so difficult to resist!!! Plus its the Ekka and I'm gonna get a Yu-Gi-Oh showbag ^_^!! That'll motivate me! To reviewers:  
  
Panda X. Bear: Don't worry, there'll always be room for a bit of randomness!  
  
Solo_girl: In time, be patient ;) If you're hanging out for that, this'll drive you mad!  
  
Dragona 2007: They're the most exciting thing to happen at the Dursleys for, well, ever! Who could bring themselves to run ^_^;;  
  
Neo-QueenRini1: O_o Umm...yes? Thanks I think!! ^_^ Thanks I know!  
  
Sarah: You commanded me to update....so I have :P Dun worry, I can't bare things being serious. It'll stay funny.  
  
Aniyu: I love long reviews! ^_^ thankyou!! Yes it is from a Blue Eyes White Dragon, I might make it a part of the plot later on. But I already have it planned ._. I'm so indecisive. Actually I think I might use those houses! Good idea! As for the subjects I'll see what happens as it goes on.  
  
The Mad Tortoise aka JENNIFYR!!! Hehehe, I plugged your fic now let's see how it goes! Good luck ^_^ I'll call you sometime this weekend.  
  
Deeyan: -__-;; Hurry up and read the rest baka! *Dian rushes to take away Full Metal Panic* No! Didn't mean it! Gomen!  
  
As well as Tyger and Darkdracofire, DHASN, Lyn/Lin, silver swan1, DrkYami09, Ice-Spirit Phoenix and Dee-whY-Cee-aRe for your fanfiction- inspiring reviews! And umm, I'm very sorry but some people's reviews didnt go on to the site for some reason! Please send them in again! IM SORRY! But huggles all round! Omg, long A/N. Anyway, enough said! On with the chapter!  
  
Listening to while writing this chapter - I Get Knocked Down - Chumbawumba  
  
CHAPTER 6. Diagon Alley Part II  
  
"Hey Malik! Look at these!"  
  
"Cool Ryou! You gonna get one?"  
  
"Yeah, an Owl would be really useful ay?"  
  
"I like that one." Malik said, pointing to a bronze coloured Tawney Owl  
  
"Really? I think I'll get that one." Ryou indicated to a small black and white Snowy Owl  
  
"What'll you get Yugi? Yugi?" Malik looked around for the smaller boy, only to find he had disappeared somewhere  
  
"Hey guys! Come look at this!" they heard his voice come from the other side of the loud, overcrowded pet store. Malik and Ryou ducked past the owls (well Ryou ducked, Malik smacked his head on a cage hanging from the ceiling) and made their way over to the shorter boy, who was currently leaning over a pen of small mewing creatures.  
  
"You're gonna get a cat then?" Malik asked  
  
"Yeah! Cats are cool!" Yugi grinned and stroked one of the small felines  
  
"What're you getting Kaiba?" Ryou asked the CEO, who was standing indifferently beside the doorway looking particularly bored.  
  
"Nothing. Pets are a nuisance." he said shortly  
  
"Uh...sure." Bakura sweatdropped and turned his attention back towards Yugi, who was at this point trying to decide which cat he liked best. With a sudden flash of light, Yami stood in place of Yugi and surveyed the cats with interest, before picking one up and staring at it intently.  
  
'What do you think Yami?' he heard his Hikari's voice, which only he could hear right now, comimg from the soul room of his mind  
  
'This one...it feels special. I can feel something from it.'  
  
'Good or bad?'  
  
'Not sure, but I don't think it's evil.'  
  
'So...?'  
  
'We get it.'  
  
'You're the boss!' Yugi said, taking back control and looking at the cat through his own eyes. It was mostly dark purple with narrowed blue eyes that looked up hopefully at the short boy.  
  
"This one!" Yugi said, turning to his friends while cradling the kitten  
  
"Ok, we'll go get our owls." Malik said  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you outside then." Yugi paid for his cat and exited the shop with Kaiba following him. 'So what are we going to call him Yami?'  
  
'How about Maaho?'  
  
'...Maaho?'  
  
'Well yes.'  
  
'Why Maaho?'  
  
'It seems to suit him.'  
  
'Ok, well since I can't think of anything else.'  
  
"Your name is Maaho little one." Yugi smiled and huggled the little kitten, "You want a look Kaiba?" he offered the feline up to Kaiba, who scoffed  
  
"Why would I..." he started to say, before the cat began to meow in a way that made it obvious that it was annoyed, while making little swipes at Kaiba. The brown haired boy looked mildly suprised but completely unperturbed. "Why would I would a look at a stupid little furball like that?" this somehow managed to get an angry glare out of the cat as it settled down in the place farthest away from Kaiba, Yugi's shoulder, still meowing in an angry fashion.  
  
"Done and done!" Malik called out across the street, running across to meet them with Ryou close behind, each holding a cage containing the owls that they had picked out previously.  
  
"Very cute." Yugi grinned, looking the owls over.  
  
"Can I see your cat Yugi?" Ryou placed the cage containing his owl on the ground and held out his hands.  
  
"Sure, here." Yugi pried the purple half-asleep cat off his should and handed him to Bakura. As soon as he had left the little Pharaohs hands, Maaho's eyes shot open and he seemed torn between bolting in the opposite direction and running as fast as possible as far away as possible and attempting to claw the confused white haired boy's eyes out. Bakura reached down to comfort it, his face very close to those sharp claws. Not a smart move. The cat's fur was on end and it's eyes were bulging as it made an angry swipe at Ryou's face and jumped back to Yugi's arms.  
  
"Bakura! Are you alright?!" Yugi yelped in concern for his friend  
  
"Ahh! That hurt!" Ryou held his face with his hand  
  
"That cat's crazy." Malik observed casually  
  
"Wimp." Kaiba muttered  
  
"Let's see the cut Ryou." Yugi urged his friends hand off his face.  
  
"Ouch! That's a big cut for such a small cat!" Malik grimaced in sympathy. The cut was right across his cheek, but luckly not very deep.  
  
"Maaho! Why'd you attack Ryou?" Yugi asked his cat, as if it would respond. It looked up, seemingly confused about why it was being scolded. "Don't do that ever again!"  
  
"I wonder..." Malik said, reaching out for the cat and petting him, Maaho purring loudly. He rubbed his head against Maliks head and mewed affectionately, "That's odd."  
  
"Why doesn't it like me?" Bakura wondered out loud, pouting  
  
"Don't worry Ryou, it's probably nothing." Yugi said  
  
"Yeah, maybe you were a dog in a previous life or something." Malik offered, smirking slightly  
  
"Thanks Malik." Bakura said sarcastically  
  
"Are we going back to the hotel or are we just going to stand here all day?" Kaiba said impatiently  
  
Meanwhile somewhere nearby,  
  
"They were really weird but really cool! Ryou, the one with long white hair, seemed to have a spilt personality or something, the way he kept going from nice to creepy." Harry continued to tell Ron and Hermione, his friends from Hogwarts, about his experiences over the Summer Break. They were sitting at a window-side table at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Did you say long white hair?" Hermione asked suddenly  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I saw a group back there and one of them had long white hair. I mean, that isn't a very usual trait in young people is it?"  
  
"What? When did you see them? Where?"  
  
"Calm down Harry. About a minute ago, just over there." Hermione pointed to an area just outside the window, where a small group was gathered. And sure enough, one of them had long white hair. Harry jumped out of his seat and dashed out the door. Ron and Hermione watched as he scooted around people and came to a stop near where Hermione had indicated previously.  
  
"Ryou!!" Harry yelled  
  
"Pardon?" the boy was most definately not Bakura said, turning around  
  
"Oh sorry, nothing. I thought you were somebody else." Harry sighed and trudged back into where Ron and Hermione sat waiting.  
  
"What's got you so worked up mate?" Ron asked  
  
"Well I had a feeling that they might be going to Hogwarts, but I never got around to asking them...I just hoped...oh well. Doesn't matter." Harry slurped the rest of his Butterbeer and leaned back against his chair, a thoughtful look playing across his face.  
  
"Just because that wasn't them doesn't mean that they won't turn up." Hermione said  
  
"You have a point. Yeah, I was overreacting a bit I guess." Harry smiled in a slightly embarrassed fashion  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back." Hermione said, standing up  
  
"Yeah, Mum will have a fit if she thinks that we've disappeared off somewhere." Ron agreed  
  
"Ok, let's go then."  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron later that night...  
  
"The mirror was talking to me." Ryou said, half stunned.  
  
"This is the wizarding world so I suppose that we'll have to get used to things like that." Yugi yawned, leaning back on his chair. They were sitting in the restaurant area of the hotel they were staying at.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what're you doing?" Malik asked the CEO, who sat at the other end of the table with his nose in a rather large book.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing you stupid Egyptian? Reading! Don't interrupt me or ask stupid questions." Kaiba said, not looking up  
  
"I ment what book are you reading!" Malik glared  
  
"Sure you did. If you must know it's Hogwarts: A History. I decided that I should have a bit of background on this place."  
  
"And what have you found out?" Yugi asked  
  
"Nothing I didn't already suspect. The place is protected by magic so that muggles, non magic people, can't find it. It can't be plotted on a map and it's impossible to apparate, a magic way of appearing somewhere else, into it."  
  
"Sounds high security." Ryou raised his eyebrows  
  
"Apparently it's the best magic school in England and possibly the whole world." Kaiba said  
  
"Wow, and we're going there? It seems so surreal." Malik said  
  
"Hopefully they'll have some sort of standards, take one look at you and send you packing." Kaiba smirked  
  
"Hey Ryou, you have a cat that hates you irrationally. I have a rich bastard that does exactly the same thing!" Malik grinned evilly  
  
"What ever you say Ishtar." Seto rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Malik, Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway Malik, what are you calling your owl?" Ryou asked  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." Malik said, "How about you?"  
  
"Well Yami was thinking Mephistopheles. I thought it sounded cool. I'd call him Mephy!"  
  
"Do you know what it means?" Malik asked  
  
"Uh...should I be worried?" Ryou sweatdropped  
  
"Just a little. For mine....how about Kaiba-killer?"  
  
"Nice name, but a bit inappropriate don't you think?" Yugi smiled and yawned, "I think I might go to bed. It's been a big day."  
  
"Me too." Ryou said, getting up  
  
"Well you're not leaving me here with him. I'm coming to." Malik jerked his finger at the still reading Kaiba. "I'll come up with a proper name some other time."  
  
"I'll be up later." the brown haired boy said, flipping past a few pages absentmindedly  
  
"Ok, night." Yugi said as the three made their way upstairs to their seperate rooms. A few moments after they had said their goodnight and disappeared behind their doors...  
  
"I'm hungry! Come get food with me!" Ron ran out, dragging Harry behind him.  
  
"Ron! We just had dinner a little while ago!" Harry complained as he stumbled down the stairs  
  
"But we left before dessert came! I need some icecream!" Ron said enthusiastically, pulling Harry to sit next to him at a table...the table in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Two bowls of icecream please!" Ron said to the woman who came to serve them  
  
"Sure." she said, jotting it down on a notepad. She walked around to the table behind them.  
  
"Anything before you retire?" she asked Seto  
  
"I'll have a coffee to take up to my room." Kaiba said  
  
"It'll be ready in a moment." the lady bustled away as Harry stiffened.  
  
"Did you hear something?" he asked Ron, who looked around the noisey pub.  
  
"It's a bit hard not to hear something." he said  
  
"No I ment someone. I thought I heard someone familiar." Harry listened intently but could hear no more. Kaiba continued to read, oblivious to everything.  
  
"Here boys, your icecream." the waitress came back and put the bowls of creamyness in front of them. Ron quickly dug into his while Harry hung back, looking around but not seeing what he was searching for. He shrugged and began on his icecream too.  
  
"And here is your coffee." she handed Seto the coffee across the table.  
  
"Thank you Miss." Kaiba said, closing the book and grabbing the coffee  
  
"Ok, that time I know I heard something!" Harry said, standing up and looking around.  
  
"Goodnight." the waitress said.  
  
"To you as well." Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement and walked briskly up the stairs. Harry turned to look at where the voice had come from but saw...no one. Kaiba was already gone.  
  
"Harry I think you're losing it." Ron shook his head in dismay and returned to his dessert. Harry frowned, maybe he was going insane but he could have sworn he heard Seto Kaiba talking. It must have been his imagination...there was no way...was there?  
  
And we're done for this week! Enjoy? Suggestions? LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL BE EVER SO HAPPY ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Until next time, Ja Bye Bye!!*skips away to write more* 


	7. Towards the Inevitable

A/N: Another week, another chapter! ^_^ You don't know how happy I am! 80 reviews! I'm like O_o!! It's late and I'm hungry so I'll make this brief ^_~ By the way, for all you that follow this fic I'm updating every friday night. And also if anyone wants to add me to their MSN or AOL feel free to. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Sorry! Anyway, I'll get straight onto the review response thingys.  
  
Setine: *eats cookie* I got Seto's cookie! Thanx ^_^  
  
Anime Lover: That'll be coming next chapter or the one after...one or the other! :P  
  
Lizeth: Shhh...don't tell everyone! But they probably already knew anyway -___- bah, I made it too obvious! At least no one knows whats gonna happen yet ^_^  
  
Lyn/Lin: Don't die! I'm updating! I'm updating!! ^^;;  
  
The Mad Tortoise: Lol Jen, I'm not calling him Binky! I care for your creative input but...well need I say more! :P  
  
Midnight Fairy: This'll probably be a non-couple story and even if there is it won't be a large part. Now that you mention it I'll probably get them seperate bodies later. Just think, if you hadn't said it, it wouldn't have happened ^_^  
  
Sarah: Poor you and poor computer! Yeah, there's no way this could become non-humour. I recon you'll like the chapter after this one for some reason.  
  
The Seasyngr: You know I think I might just do that ^_^ Good idea!  
  
Tyger and Darkdracofire: Lol yeah I made it a little obvious ^^;; Sorry about that, I'll try to stick to one! Curse my wandering mind...  
  
Thankyou to Kauly, Miss Lous, Anime no Megami, rikku-girl, labyrinth of chaos, DHASN, bakurakrazie, Neo-QueenRini1, Dragona 2007 and Juu-kun for their SO VERY MUCH APPRECIATED reviews!!!!!! I think it's time to start the next chapter now!  
  
Listening to: Tomorrow - Full Metal Panic  
  
CHAPTER 7. Towards the Inevitable  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Rise and shi-ine!" Yugi yelled, running into Bakura's room and flinging the curtains open. The room was abruptly bathed in morning light. Unwanted morning light.  
  
"Yugi..." came the muffled whine from beneath the covers of Ryou's bed  
  
"C'mon! Get up!" Yugi shook the prone figure of the sleepy boy  
  
"Why?..."  
  
"Because we should get an early start on the quest towards our destination!" Yugi grinned enthusiastically  
  
"...You've been into the sugar cereals haven't you?"  
  
"None of your business, now get up! I'll go and wake up the others and I expect you to be ready by the time I get back." Yugi said and got a pained groan in response. He nodded happily and skipped into the next room: Malik's.  
  
"Up up up!"  
  
"Go away." Malik said, his eyes still shut  
  
"Not until you get up!"  
  
"Whatever ungodly hour it is I'll never surrender."  
  
"Neither will I!"  
  
"So that confirms it. We can stay here all day and I can get back to sleep. Good night Yugi." Malik rolled over and was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Wait! No! Wake up!" Yugi yelled  
  
"Never." Malik said defiantly, while still seemingly incapacitated by sleep  
  
"You're getting up now!" Yugi yanked the covers off Malik's sleeping form  
  
"That was cruel." Malik said, getting up without any sign of tiredness what so ever. Yugi looked mildly suprised before shaking his head and continuing to Kaiba's room. He put his hand on the door handle before the door flung open from the inside, sending Yugi sprawling.  
  
"You needn't wake me, I'm already up." Kaiba said and closed the door. Yugi lay there for a few moments before jumping up happily.  
  
"Alright Kaiba! Thankyou!" he said and skipped downstairs  
  
Later on...  
  
"C'mon let's get going!" Yugi grinned, his giant purple eyes shining with slightly maniacal glee, trying to pull a still half asleep Ryou out the door  
  
"Why?!" the white haired boy moaned, his eyes drooping  
  
"Because we have to find this place within a day with no directions." Kaiba said, loading their belongings into the waiting limo outside the Leaky Cauldron  
  
"Can't we go tomorrow?" Ryou pleaded  
  
"You've been saying that every day since we got here! If we don't leave now there's no way we're every going to get out of here." Malik said, chucking his bag in on top of Kaiba's which he recieved a glare for.  
  
"Well we're all packed! Lead the way Bakura!" Yugi said  
  
"Whaaat?..." Ryou yawned widely, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes  
  
"Find the way to Hogwarts you fool." Kaiba glared daggers. He really wanted to get out of this stupid place where no one knew his name or even stepped out of his way. Ryou yawned a huge yawn before nodding his head in affermation and pulling out his Millenium Ring.  
  
"Do you think it'd be better to let Yami Bakura to do this since he has more experience?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook his head  
  
"He's in a bit of a bad mood after yesturday." Bakura raised an eyebrow in Malik's direction. The blond haired boy grinned sheepishly.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"That does it! Who stole my cookie dough?!" Yami Bakura yelled, emerging from the kitchen wearing a murderous glare. Things were not going his way today. First Yugi had set the alarm in their room (the sort that does not shut up until you're awake) last night and woke them up at 6am as a joke. They were not amused.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked  
  
"My cookie dough! Where is it?!" Bakura cast an angered glance at the short boy, before Yami appeared  
  
"Why would I want your cookie dough Tomb Robber?" the Pharaoh asked, a smirk plastered across his face  
  
"How should I know how your demented mind works?!" Yami Bakura shot Yami one last look and stomped out of the room, the Pharaoh following at a distance. "What do you want?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" the spikey haired spirit grinned  
  
"Why are you following me?!" Yami Bakura twitched  
  
"I just want to see what happens." Yami rocked back and forth on his toes  
  
"Happens?"  
  
"Yes, happens."  
  
"I'm going to end up almost killing someone, preferably you right?"  
  
"Preferably not me. Right." Yami's grinned widened as he continued to practically skip after the more-than-disgruntled ex-tomb robber.  
  
"Wait a minute...!" Bakura turned suddenly and stalked up to the Malik's room. He smashed the door open, only to have his fears confirmed.  
  
"Oh...hi Bakura." Malik smiled evilly  
  
"You..." Yami Bakura twitched violently. He knew the little Ra- forsaken...so and so...was a little too interested in the Potion books and his most very special food. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" apparently Malik had been enjoying the Potions mentioned in the school books so much that he had decided to create some of his own. Since he didn't have very much to work with he had decided to improvise...with Bakura's entire supply of un-cooked cookie dough. Who'd have thought the white haired terror would have such a sweet tooth? Or such a violent temper when provoked in such a way.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"In other words he's suffering from withdrawal?" Malik grinned, rubbing several rather large red marks on his arms, face, chest etc. Ryou smirked  
  
"You could put it that way I guess." he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times "Ok, let's go." he concentrated all his thoughts on Hogwarts and the Millenium Ring began to glow.  
  
"To the Kaiba-Mobile!" Malik yelled as they all got in (Kaiba in the drivers seat) and drove in the direction that the Ring was pointing.  
  
Around this time at Hogwarts...  
  
"Shadi I presume?" Dumbledore gave the Egyptian a speculating look over his half-moon specticals.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Shadi smiled an enigmatic and slightly creepy smile. He sat before the Headmaster of Hogwarts calmly and cooly, holding the Millenium Ankh. Completely Shadi-ish behaviour.  
  
"Would like some tea or coffee? Maybe a butterbeer?" Dumbledore smiled hospitably  
  
"I don't think so. We should get down to business." Shadi pulled out a box the size of his palm. It was golden with strange inscriptions on it.  
  
"I was quite suprised when I recieved your letter."  
  
"Yes, your teachers premonition of the students arrival was quite convenient. I thought I might need to convince you a little more thoroughly."  
  
"No, I can tell when things can't or shouldn't be avoided."  
  
"That's good. We seem to think on the same level." Shadi placed the box on the table  
  
"What do you have there?" Dumbledore said as Shadi opened the box to face the wizard, "I still don't understand. What is it?"  
  
"Place your hand over it and you'll realise." Shaid said and Dumbledore did just that. Suddenly his eyes clouded over and for about thirty seconds sat in a trance before his sight cleared and he rose from the large desk.  
  
"I understand. I'll revisit the place and make the proper arrangements." he nodded and swept out out of the room. Shadi watched him depart before shutting the golden box with a small snap.  
  
"Things are going well." he muttered before making a disappearing act through the floor.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Wait Ron!" Harry and Hermione dashed after their red haired friend, ducking and weaving through the crowd. Fred and George were not to far behind.  
  
"Come on!" Ron yelled  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Good to see you all! Fred and George! Hello to you too!" Bill's figure came into view, he was waving enthusiastically.  
  
"How was Egypt?" Harry asked, his smile wide  
  
"It was great!" Bill grinned, his bag levitating behind him  
  
"Meet any cute girls?" George grinned evilly  
  
"Actually..." Bill looked behind him to where a lady in egyptian clothing stood.  
  
"Hello." she smiled beautifully and Harry saw Bill blush,  
  
"Everyone...this is Isis Ishtar."  
  
A/N: WooooOOOOOOooooo!!! Cliff hanger of not so much doom as questionality! Sorry it wasn't that long!! Reviews will be wooed over by me at appropriate intervals and will be greatly loved! Look forward to the next installment, it'll be a good one! 


	8. On the Platform

A/N: Wah! Exactly 99 reviews! One more to get the big 100! I've got the flu and it's exam time but I'm still trying to keep up with this fic! *yawn sniff cough yawn* I'm finally reading Lord of the Rings! Took me long enough _ it's been on my 'To Read' list for ages. Not much news except I actually did well in History for once! Go me! Now it's time for....REVIEW RESPONSE CORNER!!  
  
The Seasyngr: *cast eats assorted food* Thankyou ^_^ Sure you can use the quote, I'm quite fond of it too :P  
  
Lyn/Lin: lol!! I'm still hoping that you're not dead, that'd prevent you're ever insightful reviews *giggles* gah I think the sickness is going to my head...  
  
dreamweaver33: glad you like it ^_^ I've tried to prevent OOC-ness, thanx for noticing!  
  
Sarah (the one who reviewed ch7): lol! If you like the story just add it to your favourite list, that's how I check up most of mine. The name of the fic I came up with in about five seconds before I put the fic up when I actually realised that it had to be called something :P No, I haven't seen Drop Dead Fred, I think I might if you recommend it. Fanclub eh? Omg, memories of grade four kids pulling on my arms singing "The Leesy Train Song". This was only a few years ago O_o Anticipating means to expect something.  
  
Juu-kun: Sorry! I won't make it a main part of the story but it's definately happening.  
  
Also thankyou to Dragona 2007, Anime Lover, Yami's-Girl, Neo-QueenRini1, Ice-Spirit Phoenix, Sarah, Setine, labyrinth of chaos, bakurakrazie, Tyger and Darkdracofire, evil-bakura20032001, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity and Eternal Dreamer!! GLOMPS TO YOU ALL!!!  
  
Listening to while writing this: Ex Dream - X/99  
  
CHAPTER 8. On the Platform  
  
Around the same time...  
  
"Come on Ron! We're gonna be late!" Mr Weasley said as the entire Weasley family, excluding Charlie and including Harry, Hermione and Isis were all crammed into the new magically enhanced car that was too soon transport them all the Kings Cross Station.  
  
"I'm coming!" Ron yelled as he pelted out the door, threw his bags in the back and jumped in with everyone else.  
  
"Hey Bill do you think the Cannons will beat the Ravens this weekend?" Fred asked his brother. No response.  
  
"Hey Bill? Bill! Snap out of it!" George snapped his fingers in front of the older boys face but to no avail. Bill Wealsey's eyes were firmly glued to Isis.  
  
"Huh?" was all he managed to say. Fred and George gave each other amused looks.  
  
"Do you think we could borrow your pack of inflatable emergency curses, tamper with them and make them explode in the middle of the night?" Fred grinned  
  
"Yeah...sure." Bill smiled goofily as Isis chuckled  
  
"Hey Miss Isis, you said you had a brother going to Hogwarts too right?" Harry asked, not wanting to know what the twins would get the love- struck boy to agree to.  
  
"Yes Harry. I believe he'll be starting in your year as well." Isis smiled  
  
"Yeah? What's he like?" Hermione asked  
  
"He's a nice boy, a bit rough, but nice underneath it all. He was in with the wrong crowd for a while but I think he's gotten out of that now." Isis fingered the Millenium Tauk that rested around her neck, remembering all the troubles that had happened previously.  
  
"We'll try to find him, see if we can show him around." Hermione said, "By the way, what's his name?"  
  
"It's M- ahh!" Isis yelled as the car swerved suddenly, knocking Bill out of his stupor.  
  
"What happened Dad?" he lent towards the front seats  
  
"Sorry about that. Some idiot car swerved right in front of us!" Mr Weasley shook himself before continuing.  
  
Meanwhile in that 'Idiot Car'...  
  
"You idiot! You almost got us killed!!" Kaiba yelled  
  
"I'm sorry! But you should have just let me drive! I know how to you know!" Malik pouted. He had just attempted to push Kaiba out of the drivers seat and take control. Things like that just don't work with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I don't care! You are irresponsible and there is NO WAY that you are driving my car!" Kaiba cast the blond haired boy once last glare before returning to the road. Ryou shook his head  
  
"You're a crazy one."  
  
Back to the Weasley Mobile...  
  
"What were we talking about again?" Isis asked  
  
"No idea..." Bill's eyes glazed over and he once again returned to Isis-watching. The rest of the car made various exasperated faces except for Isis who laughed.  
  
"We're here!" Mr Weasley said, stopping the car in a park at the gateway to King's Cross Station.  
  
In Kaiba's car...  
  
"What is this place? A train station?" Yugi looked around, confused  
  
"Apparently called 'King's Cross'." Kaiba observed a nearby sign  
  
"Well according to the Ring this is definately where we need to be." Ryou said  
  
"Then let's go!" Malik bounded out the car door  
  
And back again...  
  
"Oy watch it!" Ron yelled at Fred as his brother pushed him with groups trolley  
  
"Fred, don't push your brother." Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"I wonder if he'll be here?" Isis wondered quietly to herself  
  
"Your brother?" Ginny asked, overhearing "I hope he is. I'd really like to meet him."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Isis smiled  
  
Back to the Yugi-tachi...  
  
"So we're catching a train? Not very magical." Yugi pouted. He had hoped it would be riding on a Dragon or some other weird creature he had read about in the magical books.  
  
"Yes I read about this. We have to find Platform 9 3/4 to reach the Hogwarts express." Kaiba said, not seeming to happy about a platform with fractions in it. Things these days were just not going by his rationality.  
  
"Let's go!" Malik pranced off swinging his bags widely, hitting anyone within range  
  
Nearby, walking through the platforms...  
  
"And then George put this rising jelly spider down Percy's shirt!" Fred was telling Bill about their holiday antics when suddenly Isis stopped dead, a smiled quickly forming on her face.  
  
"Malik!!" she yelled, waving at her brother who was pushing through random groups of people  
  
"Malik?!" Harry gaped  
  
"Isis?" Malik turned around  
  
"Isis!" Yugi grinned  
  
"Yugi?!" Harry turned  
  
"Harry!" Ryou exclaimed  
  
"Ryou!" Harry said, his voice still full of suprise  
  
"Kaiba?" Isis gave the brown haired boy a curious look  
  
"Isis." Kaiba nodded in acknowledgment  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Hermione said  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. This just HAD to mean that they were going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Catching the train to school! You?" Yugi grinned from ear to ear  
  
"Same! What's your platform number?!" Harry held his breath, waiting for the final affermative words  
  
"Erm...Platform 9 3/4." Ryou frowned with unsurity  
  
"YES!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!!!" Harry yelled as if he had won a million galleons worth of Quidditch supplies  
  
"Harry, keep your voice down." Ron said as people walking past stopped for a few moments to stare "Move along, nothing to see here."  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts too?!" Malik whacked Harry round the back of the head with his bags in an attempt to put his arm around his shoulder. "That's great!"  
  
"You're a wizard Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" Ryou asked  
  
"You guys didn't tell me that you were either!" Harry said, still hyped by the situation  
  
"So Isis..." Malik grinned, "You picked up a English boy?"  
  
"Shut it you." Isis glared at her brother for a second before hugging him. "It's good to see you anyhow."  
  
"We'd better get to the Platform before the train leaves without you." Mrs Weasley said, "We can continue this there." they quickly continued to the barrier  
  
"How do we..." Yugi began  
  
"You walk through!" Harry grinned and ran through the wall  
  
"...Ok!" Yugi walked through, followed at various intervals by the rest of the group  
  
"So number one Isis, what are you doing in England when I was 99% sure you were still in Egypt and number two, why are you here?" Malik asked as soon as they were through  
  
"Well I met Bill and he invited me back here. Rishid told me that you were coming to England anyway so I decided that I might as well come too!" Isis smiled  
  
"So Bill's your name?" Malik asked, walking up to the older Weasley and giving him an appraising look  
  
"Yes it is. You're Malik right? Isis told me heaps about you." Bill tried to be friendly but was finding it difficult under Malik's scrutinous glare  
  
"At least some of it was good right?" Malik smirked, "I'll have to see about you but until then I approve."  
  
"Malik!" Isis yelled, "Be nice for once."  
  
"Oh come on, you know this is nice considering it's me." Malik winked  
  
"Unfortunately you have a point." Isis sighed  
  
"I don't mind." Bill smiled nervously at the intimidating boy  
  
"So why are you guys only coming this year?" Harry asked  
  
"Don't really know for certain." Yugi said. And it was true, they had a hunch and that was all "But we'll be in your year right? You are in year four right?"  
  
"Yes! That's so great!!" Harry was still grinning, the excitement only having worn off slightly  
  
"So these are the guys you wouldn't stop talking about?" Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione."  
  
"And I'm Ron." Ron said, cutting in "That's Fred and George, Percy and Ginny."  
  
"I'm Yugi, this is Ryou, that's Kaiba and that's Malik." Yugi said  
  
"Oh! You're the guy with the scary spilt personality right?!" Ron said to Ryou, who choked slightly at this. Isis covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. Malik and Yugi simply laughed.  
  
"Ron!!" Harry yelled, embarrassed about what he had been saying  
  
"No, no don't worry Harry. Yes, I suppose that's me." Ryou smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Great, he knew this guy for barely five minutes and already his Yami was getting him in awkward situations.  
  
"Last chance for boarding!" came a voice from the train  
  
"We've gotta go!" Hermione said  
  
"Aww! I'll see you around Isis!" Malik pouted  
  
"Nice seeing you again Isis-san." Yugi smiled politely  
  
"Ah, Yugi I have something you'll need." Isis said, slipping off her Millenium Tauk and placing it in Yugi's hand, "Right now you're the only one who could use this properly. Return it when you're done though."  
  
"Oh! Thankyou. But why....I mean did..." Yugi said, unsure how to say what was on his mind  
  
"If you mean did Shadi pay me a visit, yes. I promised to give this to you if he'd just leave me alone. He's so very annoying." Isis frowned in memory  
  
"But what do I do with it?"  
  
"I'm sure when the time comes you'll know. For now, good luck!" Isis smiled and Bill soon grabbed her arm gently, annoyed at being ignored for the time. Soon all those on their way to Hogwarts were dragging their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'll see on the holidays then!" Malik grinned waving, "And good luck, not that it seems you'll need it!" he winked at Isis, mischeviously looking between her and Bill.  
  
"Shut up you!" she called back as the Train began to pull away, "Stay out of trouble and...have fun!!"  
  
A/N: Another week done! Oh yeah!! Nine days until my B'day!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ For now, g'night world! 


	9. School Begins

A/N: Good news, I think whoever it was has taken it off ^_^ I'm updating this a little early because tomorrow night I'm going over to a friends place as a little early birthday thing. Plus I'm also updating this early tonight because I have a Religion Oral due tomorrow _ our group hasn't even practised!! Oh well, I'll do what I'll do I guess. I'm back to liking Hikaru no Go and Fruits Basket again ^_^ PLUS our little anime club at school finally has a website! Well actually it's just an MSN group but meh, same thing. I'm also currently obsessed with playing GunBound. Time seems to disappear when I'm playing it O_o OMG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAS SO NICE ABOUT THAT MEAN COPIER OF MY STORY PERSON!!! I'm just like *puts on strong Australian accent* It's a bloody outrage! Jeez this is gonna be a LONG review response section. And I've also found that I know the names of all you regular reviewers :D  
  
Juu-kun: Just wait to see the houses, it won't be that bad. I've read another story that puts him in Slytherin, actually it's my all time favourite HP/YGO fic called The New Students by White Angel Chan  
  
Chibi Malik: Don't worry, I don't think he'll be paired with anyone :P  
  
Anime Lover: He's already been in it but yes, he'll be in it more  
  
Peter Kim: Sorry I've got a completely different plot install for this fic but thanks for the idea  
  
Lyn/Lin: Still checking every day O_o cool! lol hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sarah: lol! YGO colouring book eh? I got two YGO guide book thingys for an early birthday pressie but they seem to switch between the Jap and Eng version alot O_o  
  
some1: I went to look at that fic you said but it doesn't exist ._. sorry!  
  
silver swan1: You were the first person to review when I put the message up and what you said made me feel alot better ^_^ Thankyou!!!  
  
fivestrfrgsplsh123: Thankyou so much for that list! It helped me narrow down the search alot! You have no idea how special I feel *_*  
  
Xelphina: lol! Aren't we the violent one :P But I'd probably do the same for you so ^_^ but don't eat the computer screen, it isn't its fault :P  
  
Ice-Spirit Phoenix: lol!! Thankyou but I have to say lol :P  
  
Skyla Doragono: O_o That is definately psyco. But I agree, mine is nothing like yours and I should know, yours is one of my favourites ^_^  
  
THANKYOU TO: labyrinth of chaos, Pattra, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Nezumiiro, Althe, Yami's Girl, Lady Light, Dark Koorime708, Spiderfan, DarkSpellCaster, Sondra Chrono, BishounenzAngel, WildBlackWolf and Civia, lord archimonde, Tyger and Darkdracofire, chys, Midnight Fairy, Cherry-san, michelle, MilleniumDreamer, Setine, Light Crystal, evil-bakura20032001 and RBMIfan for reviewing a HUMONGOUS SPECIAL THANKYOU to all you who tried to help me T_T --tears of joy. I love you guys!!  
  
Listening to while writing this: Who Wants to Live Forever? - Queen  
  
CHAPTER 9. School Begins  
  
"Come on! I got us a compartment to ourselves!" Ron yelled from somewhere down the train and the rest of the group went to him, quickly stowing their baggage away.  
  
"I wonder...." Yugi was looking confusedly at the Millenium Tauk, still in his hand  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked, making a move to take it off the short boy  
  
"What?! Oh, it's nothing!" Yugi quickly slipped it on his neck, under the collar of his shirt so that it didn't show.  
  
"It looked very old."  
  
"Well it probably isn't." Yugi smiled nervously. Hermione was giving him a reproving look, but decided to drop it.  
  
"I still cannot believe you're all really going to Hogwarts!" Harry continued to beam at them  
  
"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself." Ryou smiled kindly  
  
"You seem too nice to be violent." Ron said thoughtfully. He had been observing Ryou closely for the time they had met and had yet to see even his smile faulter. Suddenly they heard the door bang open and everyone looked up.  
  
"Well well well! I was hoping I'd find you lot here! And with Potter no less, this is too good to be true." Draco Malfoy stood smirking in the doorway  
  
"Beat it Malfoy." Harry glared, "They're new and nothing to do with you."  
  
"Nothing to do with me?" Draco taunted, "I think they might know differently. I've come to settle the score with you." he stopped in front of Ryou, who gulped audibly.  
  
"Leave him alone." Harry said, trying to stay calm. Internally Ryou was having a battle.  
  
'No Yami, just let it go!" Ryou thought furiously  
  
'Don't try it Hikari, just let me one good go at him!' Yami Bakura was getting riled up at the thought of a fight. But it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Get out before I break your legs." Kaiba said, his voice deadly calm, looking away from the window. The truth was that he didn't like Malfoy any more than the others and coming in here and making threats was starting to anger the CEO.  
  
"Oooh! Defending your weakling friends are you?" Draco smirked, turning to Kaiba  
  
"Not really, I just can't stand pathetic weak filth such as yourself standing in my presense." Seto Kaiba was glaring more than daggers at Draco. Glaring like a thousand peices of sharp glass is more like it.  
  
"Why you...!" Malfoy was furious. How dare anyone speak to him like that?! "I'll show you!" he reached for his wand, but Kaiba had already grabbed his arm making the move impossible.  
  
"Out. Now." he said, literally throwing Draco Malfoy into the corridor and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Is that how you deal with everyone? No wonder you're so popular." Malik smirked  
  
"Shut it Ishtar unless you want to end up out with him." Kaiba reclaimed his seat and continued his staring blankly out the window. Ron and Hermione stared in shock at Seto Kaiba's display of force. Yugi just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Already Kaiba? Have a little self control." he said, only recieving a 'look' from the brown haired boy.  
  
"So..." Ryou laughed nervously  
  
"Are you guys getting sorted for this year?" Ron asked  
  
"Sorted?" Yugi asked  
  
"Yeah, sorted into houses." Harry added  
  
"Houses?" Yugi said, just as confused  
  
"While we are attending Hogwarts we shall be sorted into one of four houses. We shall stay in the dorm of our allocated house and take classes with them." Kaiba said  
  
"...oh." was all Yugi had to say  
  
"I hope you're all in Gryffindor!" Hermione said, "That's the house we're in."  
  
"How do they sort you?" Ryou asked  
  
"Well there's this hat and it looks into your mind and sees what house you'll be in." Ron said  
  
"Righteo then." Malik raised an eyebrow "So what houses are there?"  
  
"Gryffindor, the one we're in, is for brave and daring people. Ravenclaw is for smart people, Hufflepuff is for...well...ok most of the duffers are in Hufflepuff. The last one is Slytherin. They are pretty much the undesputed evil house." Ron said  
  
"Sounds interesting." Malik grinned  
  
"No last minute evil deeds Malik. You've been clean for a while now so no attempted apocalypses or anything similar!" Yugi warned  
  
"Oh come on Yugi, you know I'm over all that." Malik smirked, but suddenly he frowned. "Does anyone else hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Ryou asked, straining his ears  
  
"A scratching noise." Malik looked up, "It sounds like it's coming from one of the bags." at this moment Kaiba sprung up and with eyes wide, grabbed his bag and zipped it quickly open. He grabbed something and returned to his seat, sheilding whatever it was from view.  
  
"...Kaiba?" Yugi asked, "What is that?"  
  
"None of your concern." Seto Kaiba said simply, not looking up. This was followed by some quiet but definate mewing from the vacinity of Kaiba's hands.  
  
"A cat?" Malik was trying to look over Kaiba's shoulder, not with much success  
  
"You got a cat and didn't tell us?" Yugi grinned, "Well who'd have thought Seto Kaiba would have a soft spot for felines?"  
  
"I don't have a soft spot for any creatures." the afore mentioned CEO glared, though it was rather unconvincing as he was stroking the small cat's head affectionately. It was small and white and very very cute.  
  
"What's her name?" Hermione asked  
  
"If you must know it's Orîgô." he glared one last time before returning his attention to the small kitten.  
  
"Ori then? Cute name." Ryou said  
  
"Orîgô, not Ori." Kaiba grumbled  
  
"Wow. Who'd have guessed Kaiba had a heart." Malik said. The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful, save the unholy amount of food purchased by one Malik Ishtar. At some point they got changed into their robes (After a while the train had began to slow to a crawl and soon stopped all together.  
  
"We're here!" Hermione said, walking out of the compartment  
  
"Wait, what about your bags?" Yugi said  
  
"They're taken up to your dorms for you." Harry said, also exiting through the sliding door. They weaved their way down through the train before coming to the door which they exited through. Outside the sun was setting and evening was approaching.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" came a voice behind them  
  
"Hagird!!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all waved at what Yugi and co. could only see as being a worryingly placed giant.  
  
"Mornin' you lot. I'll be seein you at the feast, gotta lot to do before then. Gotta find some new students Dumbledore wanted to go wit the firs' years."  
  
"Well Hagrid, you found them!" Hermione said  
  
"What? Oh! You lot! Well come along then." Hagrid smiled in what would have been a friendly manner if it wasn't for the large amount of beard obstructing his face  
  
"Bye you guys. And don't worry, Hagrid is a friend of ours." Harry added, seeing their worried faces  
  
"We'll see you at the ceremony!" Ron said, as they walked away into the crowd  
  
"So which ones of you are which?" Hagrid asked  
  
"I'm Yugi." Yugi said, "This is Ryou, he's Malik and that's Kaiba."  
  
"Well nice to meet the lot of ya. I'll jus get together the firs' years and we'll be off." and Hagrid went about until a large gathering of people were clumped together, all quite nervous. They all followed Hagrid down a dark, steep and narrow path for a while until they came around a bend, to a large lake and there before them, atop a high mountain stood what could only be Hogwarts. It was a beautiful castle with lights shining out many windows and towers adorned with turrets, all framed by the billions of twinkling stars in the sky that signified that evening was well upon them.  
  
"It's huge!" Yugi exclaimed, gawping at the spectacular sight.  
  
"Four to a boat." Hagrid indicated to the many small boats moored on the edge of the jetty. Yugi and Co. quickly got a boat to themselves.  
  
"Hey can we..."  
  
"No." Kaiba said, cutting off Malik in mid-sentence  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Malik pouted  
  
"I'm suspecting that you were going to ask if you could tip the boat. The answer is no."  
  
"Aww! How did you know?"  
  
"You're so predictable." Kaiba sighed in a long-suffering fashion. Malik simply raised an eyebrow before smirking.  
  
"Right - FORWARD!" Hagrid bellowed as the boats started to move by themselves, startling quite a few of the new students. As soon as they were out on the water a cry was heard, followed by a splash  
  
"Predict this!" Malik yelled pushing Kaiba into the water. Unfortunately he hadn't taken account of Kaiba's good reflexes so as a result had been grabbed and toppled in with him.  
  
"You are so very dead Ishtar." Kaiba bobbed by the side of the boat, glaring at Malik who floundered nearby. Yugi and Ryou just shook their heads and tried to find something to pull them both back in with. Several minutes later all the new students stood (Kaiba and Malik stood dripping) on the pebbles and stones of the shore. They crossed the damp grass before coming to the flight of stone steps leading into the castle. Now the only thing barring them and entry into the castle was a huge oak door which Hagrid presently knocked a loud booming knock upon. The doors creaked open, revealing a stern-looking black haired witch.  
  
"Brought them all safe and sound Proffessor McGonagall." Hagrid said, before looking over to Malik and Kaiba, "Well actually we had a little accident on the way. Nothin major."  
  
"Right. Thankyou Hagrid." Proffessor McGonagall said, before looking at the bedraggled forms of Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar. "Umidus Insolo" she waved her wand and they became dry instantly.  
  
"Thankyou!" Malik smiled and Kaiba nodded in acknowledgment. The Proffessor smiled tightly and pulled the doors wide open to reveal a large hall lit by flaming torches with a ceiling that seemed to expand into eternity. From a door nearby the sounds of voice and laughter floated through signaling that the rest of the school must already be inside. Ryou bit his lip nervously, looking towards the door and hoping they weren't going to have to get up in front of everyone in there.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Proffessor McGonagall said, startling alot of students back to reality. "Soon you shall join the rest of your peers in the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet but before that you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, which as many of you will know is a very important ceremony. Your house while here will be like your family and your actions will effect everyone with you. You will sleep in your house dorms, takes classes with your house and participate in their activities. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I hope you shall be a tribute to whatever house you are picked for. Wait here quietly while I organize this. It shall begin shortly in front of the whole school so smarten yourselves up." she said and walked out. Somewhere from the vacinity of Malik a loud fake snore was heard.  
  
"In front of the whole school?!" Ryou squeaked, his eyes filled with panic  
  
"Don't worry about it Ryou! From what Harry and the others said it doesn't sound like it'll be difficult." Yugi said reassuringly  
  
"Smarten ourselves up? I'm beautiful all the time!" Malik grinned, polishing his neck rings  
  
"Everybody ready?" Proffessor McGonagall said, coming back into the room "Everyone in one straight line, and follow me." and she lead them back through the hall, through the wide doors into the Great Hall...  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!! Next chapter, we get sorted! Hahaha I'm so funny....or not @_@ I'm gonna go now :P Review if you like, it makes me prance in circles. Till next time, ja ne minna-sama! 


	10. Sorting Escapades

A/N: It's the long awaited Sorting Chapter!! And guess what? I wrote my own Sorting Hat Song!!! How proud am I?! Since this is basically a replacement for the 4th HP book I was just going to put the Sorting Song from there into it but I thought I'd be inventive :P It only took me ten minutes so it probably isn't that good but I'm still happy about it! Oh yeah, it was my birthday on Monday and I finally got Zelda: Wind Waker! I love it! So beautiful T_T! Did I ever mention I'm madly in love with the Zelda series? Well I am ^_^ Ok, here are the review responses! :D  
  
ChibiMalik: I read it on this site! ^_^ Didn't you know? It's by White Angel Chan. But she's taking ages to update the next chapter ;_; oh well, I better concentrate on keeping this one up to date!  
  
Juu-kun: I hope this is good enough for your Malik campaign :P Not quite but as close as you can get without him being there!  
  
B/k: It's ok, I understand, I love me too! ^_^ Just kidding! Just kidding!  
  
Thankyou to Sarah, Quatre Winner, blah, RBMIfan, Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, Dee- whY-Cee-aRe, BishounenzAngel, Peter Kim, 2lazy2logon, evil-bakura20032001, air, Althe, FunnyBunny, Tyger and Darkdracofire, Eternal Dreamer, Spiderfan, Dragona 2007, DHASN, Midnight Fairy and labyrinth of chaos for your really really heaps appreciated reviews!!  
  
Listening to while writing this: DDR - Butterfly  
  
CHAPTER 10. Sorting Escapades  
  
The Great Hall seemed to rise up in front of them in all its great splendor, the candles floating above the tables adorned with golden cultery gave the room a mystical feel as did the hundreds of shining faces peering at them. Ryou gulped audibly.  
  
"There's no ceiling." Malik whispered, his eyes cast towards the heavens which did indeed seem to show the shining night sky  
  
"Of course there's a ceiling idiot. It's just bewitched to look like there isn't." Kaiba said quietly, his voice harsh  
  
"Wow..." Yugi marvelled at everything, 'Hey Yami, whatcha think of all this?'  
  
'The Temples back in Egypt were better.' Yami Yugi said smugly  
  
'Whatever you say.' Yugi smiled and shook his head at his Yami's predictable response. Up ahead of them upon a four legged stool sat a rather dirty and ragged wizards hat. As Yugi watched it the hat twitched noticably before its brim opened wide and a loud voice rang forth,  
  
Well another year's come round  
And still I sit upon my stool  
Sorting through the students  
From the witty to the fool  
  
I've done so since forever  
Or as long as I can tell  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I know my Sorting well  
  
Some of you may be cast aloft  
And land in Ravenclaw  
Where the quick of mind and intellect  
Won't show you to the door  
  
Yet more may find themselves wind up  
Where brave and loyal ones lie  
In Gryffindor your home shall be  
And there your mind shall fly  
  
For others not in these two houses  
Hufflepuff may be for you  
Hard work and patience every day  
Makes Hufflepuffs dreams come true  
  
Slytherin is the final choice  
If they can have their way  
The sneaky ones in Slytherin  
Might trip you down some day  
  
So fit me snuggly on your head  
And I shall show to you  
The place where you should have to be  
As all I've said is true'  
  
Applause rang through the Great Hall as everyone cheered the magnificant song. The hat bowed once to each of the tables then became still again. It was at this moment that Proffessor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a length of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." she said, "When the hat announces your house you will sit at the appropriate table."  
  
"Here we go." Ryou barely breathed out  
  
"Ackerley, Stewart!" was the first name read. A definitively nervous boy stepped forward, shoving the hat firmly on his head and sitting on the stool  
  
"Ravenclaw!" called the hat. The boy stood up, placing the hat back on the stool and hurried towards the Ravenclaw table, much applause following him.  
  
"Baddock, Malcolm!"  
  
"Slytherin!" the table on the far side of the hall cheered loudly as the new Slytherin joined the ranks. This names continued for a while, through,  
  
"Creevy, Denis!" who became a Gryffindor,  
  
"Madley, Laura!" who became a Hufflepuff,  
  
"Quirke, Orla!" who became Ravenclaw and finally,  
  
"Whitby, Kevin!" who also became a Hufflepuff. Left standing where the line of first years had been was Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba. A few of the students seated gave them odd looks, others simply didn't see them. Proffessor McGonagall cleared her throat, "This year we have four new students joining the fourth year and they shall now be sorted. Bakura, Ryou!" Ryou made a noise that sounded somewhat like a very quiet strangled cry and made his way up to the front, sitting on the stool and pulling the hat over his eyes so as not to see the rest of the school.  
  
'Now what do we have here?' came a voice from the Hat. Ryou nearly jumped sky high at the sound of someone other than his Yami who had been sleeping most of the day and was just now starting to waken.  
  
'Who's there!" Yami Bakura barked out at the Hat  
  
'Don't worry Yami, the hat's just going to sort us into a house.' Ryou said, trying to sound calming  
  
'I don't like anyone else being in your head except for me.' if it was possible Bakura sounded like he was glaring  
  
'My my, this has never happened before.' the Hat said, sounding slightly worried, 'Where should I put two people in one body?'  
  
'Don't worry about Yami, just put us wherever you think we should go.' Ryou just wanted this over and done with  
  
'But you're completely different...I can't put you in one house...there's only one thing I can think to do.'  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin!" the hat bellowed out. As soon as these words had been spoken the entire school went into an uproar. Shouts of 'That can't be right!' and 'the Hat's broken!' were heard clear across the Hall. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and walking briskly towards the stool on which Ryou, who had taken off the hat with a look of horror planted on his face, was sitting.  
  
He was about to get up when Dumbledore grabbed the hat, putting it on his own head. The School became almost silent at this movement, wondering what was happening and waiting for a verdict. Soon Dumbledore removed the hat and handed it back to Ryou.  
  
"Try it now. It shouldn't be so indecisive this time." he gave a quick smile before making his way back to his chair at the Teachers table. Shakily, Ryou placed the hat back on his head.  
  
'Sorry about that.' the Hat said, 'Now I can sort you properly.'  
  
"Gryffindor!!" it yelled as Ryou walked, jelly-legged, to the Gryffindor table, sitting in the seat to the left of Harry  
  
"Good work Ryou!" Ron was grinning, and patting him on the back as the rest of the house cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"Ishtar, Malik!" Proffessor McGonagall called as the blond haired boy practically skipped to the stool, jamming the Sorting Hat onto his head.  
  
"Slyth-" the Hat started to say  
  
'Don't even think about it.' Malik said firmly  
  
'Pardon?' the Hat responded, quite shocked  
  
'That Malfoy guy is in Slytherin and there is no way I'm going into a house with multiple hims.'  
  
'I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter dearie.' the Hat said, rather stunned at the nerve this boy was showing. The Sorting Hat sorted, and never had anyone questioned it before. Maybe I'm losing my touch, it thought frantically. No, this just mustn't be my day...  
  
'I know you know what power I have. I also know that if you look hard enough, you'd see that I'll use it if necessary.' Malik heard the Sorting Hat make a sort of gulping noise.  
  
'Now you know you shouldn't...'  
  
'Don't put me in Slytherin.' Malik said firmly  
  
'Uh, I guess it's our choices that make us who we are but really...oh alright! But just because-'  
  
'Because if you don't do it I'll make you do it?'  
  
'...Yeah that's the one.' the Sorting Hat felt completely beaten. He was going to have to have a word with the Headmaster about this. 'I guess the closest to you would be...'  
  
"Ravenclaw!" it yelled in a sort of dejected tone. Malik grinned, placing the Hat back onto the stool and strolling over to the Ravenclaw table, which was cheering for him. He gave the others a little thumbs up before turning around and chatting up the nearest group of girls. Proffessor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Malik before shaking her head and reading the next name.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto!" she yelled. A few titters ran through the Hall; muggle borns who knew of the boy billionaire who ran is own well respected business. Kaiba gave a Kaiba-glare and the whispers ceased. He walked forward and put the Sorting Hat on. Still no one made a sound.  
  
'So what about you?' the Hat asked Kaiba  
  
'What about me, Hat?' he responded harshly  
  
'Are you going to suprise me as much as the others?'  
  
'I doubt it, just get this over with.'  
  
'You won't object to whatever house I put you in?'  
  
'No. Hurry up.'  
  
'Last chance!'  
  
'Just do it! Wait....no!'  
  
'Too late!' the Sorting Hat could see Kaiba's...lack of friendly gesture towards one Malik Ishtar and on a good day might have considerred giving the CEO a second chance to get out of being in a house with his current greatest annoyance. But this wasn't a good day. It was turning out to be a particularly bad day and the Hat was feeling quite vengeful. Sure it was thousands of years old but even magical personalities can only take so much.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" it yelled as Kaiba gritted his teeth and stalked to the Ravenclaw table, making a point of sitting as far away from Malik as possible. Malik simply smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Motou, Yugi!" Proffessor McGonagall called, rolling up the parchment at this last name. Yugi walked up slowly, aware that almost everybody in the hall was staring at his very strange hairstyle. He struggled slightly, trying to fit the hat on around his hair, managing somehow after a short while.  
  
'Careful! You'll poke someone's eye out!' the Hat said  
  
'Hi!' Yugi chirped happily, 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm alright....uh how are you?' it asked polietly. It felt like it was really being thrown a loop today.  
  
'I'm great!' Yugi responded  
  
'So...'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'What do I do now?'  
  
'Umm...you sort me?'  
  
'That's right. I think I might be having a mid-life crisis. I don't know who I am anymore.'  
  
'That can't be good.'  
  
'No it can't.'  
  
'So...you going to sort me now?'  
  
'Ah yes right.'  
  
"Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled. Yugi took it off and joined the Gryffindor table, next to Ryou, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore rose from his seat as Proffessor McGonagall took the stool and hat away,  
  
"With that all over, let the feast commence!" he clapped his heads together and every platter became filled to the brim with food. It had been quite a while and alot had happened since they had last ate so everyone was very hungry when they finally tucked into the food. At the Ravenclaw table Malik was talking up a storm,  
  
"Yes, my hobbies are controlling large criminal organisations and walks on the beach." he was saying loudly to anyone who would listen, which was practically everyone at the table and even some from other tables. Kaiba was making a point of looking the other way.  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall doors slammed open, revealing a figure standing in the doorway. A turban-wearing figure...  
  
"Shadi?!" Yugi exclaimed. Malik choked slightly.  
  
"I apologise for being late Headmaster. I had other issues to deal with." he said, bowing to Dumbledore  
  
"That's quite alright. Come up here and I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffessor Shadi."  
  
"Why? Why is does it always has to be him?!" Malik groaned, burying his head in his hands.  
  
A/N: Sorry, yet another cliffie! I quite like this chapter if I do say so myself ^_^ Oh well better go, Wind Waker is calling me! 


	11. A New Home

A/N: Another chapter!! Yaaaay! I've only got one more exam left! Yaaaaaay!!! ANIME CONVENTION TOMORROW!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Can't wait ^_^ It's only been Spring for 12 days and already it's feeling like Summer -___-; I think it's going to be another deadeningly hot Christmas coming! Lol, somehow I don't think you'd care to hear my summer annecdotes so I'm going to move on now to Review Responses!!  
  
Quatre Winner: Dust bunnies eh? O_o;; Lol, glad you like!  
  
Juu-kun: Sorry! At least it isn't Gryffindor right? Right?! @_@  
  
Yami's-Girl: Nope, haven't read it! But I might just have to go hunt it down, who's the author? Sorry I didn't email you, I kind forgot. Add me to MSN of AOL if you want to talk!  
  
Wolf Youkai Mistress of Canines: Nope, completely different plot to the 4th book! All of my own evil devising! *laughs insanely* er... sorry about that ^^;;  
  
DragonMistress1: I am so going to forever keep writing this :P I'm hoping anyway! Glad you like!  
  
Nezumi and Lylli Riddle: Who are you sorting? I think I'm just slow not to be able to work it out. Or is it what houses you think they should be in?  
  
Althe: Umm...I'll take that as a complement ^^;; Nah, the story's gonna have nothing to do with the 4th book....though the real Shadi in a trunk would be very funny. You like Orphen?! Orphen is really really cool! Hartia is such a fanboy, he makes me laugh :P  
  
Midnight Fairy: sad songs? Hmm...I'm not one for listening to sad songs but here are a few off the top of my head that might suit: Moonlight Shadow (the DDR version, so cool!), You give love a bad name - Bon Jovi, Crucify - Tori Amos (this song is sooo sad), if you want anime songs the Ayashi no Ceres OP, Scarlet would be good.  
  
Yuumei_Akutenshi: I read fanfiction at school too :P Unfortunately it's usually when I should be doing work! One of the best? Thanx ^_^  
  
The Seasyngr: I'm not sure, probably the manga Shadi but I'll see what works best. It might be more funny if he's more cruel ^^  
  
ChibiMalik: Yeah, Zelda is the bomb! I'm already getting the bits of the Triforce (the one thing I always wanted to do in OoT _) and it's sooooo cool!  
  
Glomps to The Mad Tortoise, labyrinth of chaos, Lady Light, Grl Battousai, crazydominodragongirl, DHASN, Anime Lover, BishounenzAngel, Ice-Spirit Phoenix, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, manga_nut, Tyger and Darkdracofire, Dee-whY-Cee-aRe, Artemis*Obscure, WildBlackWolf and Civia, Setine, Millenium Dreamer, Mistress of Ice, evil-bakura20032001, Eternal Dreamer, Spiderfan, Dragona 2007, ??? and Tramontana Keeper for reviewing this humble fic for this humble *cough cough* author.  
  
Listening to while writing this: Star Wars Parody - Weird Al Yankovic  
  
CHAPTER 11. A New Home  
  
"Why is he here?" Ryou asked Yugi, his eyes widening slightly  
  
"I don't know. This can't be good..." Yugi frowned. While Shadi most often interfered with everything he usually kept his distance, only leaving clues and twisted words. He had never directly come in any of the previous times something big had happened.  
  
"Do you guys know him?" Harry asked, catching the few words spoken  
  
"Sort of..." was all Yugi would say. Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table...  
  
"Why?" Malik banged his head on the table, "Why?!" bang, "Why?!" bang, "Why him?!"  
  
"You're going to give yourself a concussion Ishtar." Kaiba smirked  
  
"Better than having him as a teacher!" Malik pointed in anguish the Shadi's now seated figure. As he did so, Shadi looked up and gave him a slightly unnerving smile. Malik looked away, his eyes widened.  
  
"Why aren't you worried?!" he said to Kaiba.  
  
"Because there's nothing we can do about it. It's not worth worrying about something you can't change." Kaiba said  
  
"...I guess so...." Malik still looked worried but this was partly because it almost seemed like Kaiba was being nice to him...  
  
"That and he'll mostly be going for you and not me." Seto Kaiba added, smiling evilly at the after-thought. Or not, Malik thought.  
  
The feast ended and the plates were cleared after everyone had eaten their fill. It was at this point that Dumbledore stood to address the school.  
  
"I must say that it is wonderful to have you all here for another year at Hogwarts!" he beamed at everyone, "But before you all leave for your dormitaries I have a few announcements. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell everyone that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has grown by some 100 items. The list is available for viewing in Mr Filch's office if anyone would like to check it." Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile before continuing, "As ever, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, strictly forbidden, as is Hogsmeade to all students below the third year. As well as this you should take care to note that this year the Third Hallway down the stairs from the Dungeons is on all accounts to be avoided. Any students caught in this area will be delt with in the harshest manner."  
  
"I didn't even know that there were stairs down from the Dungeons, let alone any hallways." Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione nodded, both looking slightly worried and curious.  
  
"I think that's all for now! When you leave, make sure you follow the prefects of your house and get some good sleep tonight! You'll need it for classes tomorrow. And the four new students entering the fourth year, would you please come up to see me for a brief visit after the rest of the students have left."  
  
"We'll see you guys later then." Harry, Hermione and Ron said, before following the prefects up to the dorms. Yugi and Ryou waved Kaiba and Malik over from the other table and together they made their way up to the teacher's table.  
  
"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Yugi chirped,  
  
"Ah yes, follow me please. Proffessor Shadi? Yes thankyou." he said as the four and Shadi followed Dumbledore around what seemed to be half the school before coming to a stone statue of a gargoyle. "Pocky!" he said, as the statue came to life and jumped out of the way, showing a stairwell which they all climbed.  
  
"Proffessor Shadi, you can go ahead." the Headmaster smiled  
  
"You may be wondering why I am here and rest assured I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking. I just wanted to give you one piece of advice. Be careful while doing dangerous things." Shadi said, completely serious. Malik smirked slightly.  
  
"Umm...ok." Yugi said  
  
"And also call me Proffessor Shadi from now on." Shadi said, "I wouldn't want you getting embarassed now, would I?" he gave Malik a hard look, which made the blond haired boy gulp  
  
"Is that all?" Yugi asked quietly  
  
"That is all." Shadi confirmed  
  
"So that's that. I'll now escort these four to their dormitaries. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. I hear we're having crumpets! I really can't wait!" Dumbledore smiled, leading the boys down the stairs, "I trust you can find the way back to your sleeping quarters Proffessor Shadi?"  
  
"I can. I know my way around this school very well..." Shadi smiled and Malik winced again. Was it just him or was there more to that sentence than at first glance.  
  
"Hurry along boys, you must get to bed swiftly." Dumbledore ushered them down the staircase and to their rooms.  
  
Later on....  
  
After entering through the portrait (the password being Balderdash), Ryou and Yugi made their way through the toasty warm common room, where a few scant people sat, and up the spiral staircase.  
  
"You finally made it!" Harry and Ron welcomed the two into their room  
  
"Wow, nice beds!" Ryou reclined on his four-poster bed and closing his eyes  
  
"Hey you must be the new guys right?" a boy with sandy coloured hair entered the room. "Im Seamus Finnigan! Nice to meet you. Hey Dean, come up here!" he leaned out the door. The sound of scuffling feet was heard before another face appeared next to Seamus'.  
  
"I'm Dean Thomas, you're Yugi and Ryou right?" Dean said, "Hope you enjoy Hogwarts! Hey Seamus, c'mon, you left half way through our game! Nice to meet you two!" they hurried back down the stairs  
  
"That was...abrupt." Yugi said  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to see you guys about?" Harry asked  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing much." Yugi said. Well it was partly true, who knows if Shadi was saying something important or just trying to confuse and torment them.  
  
"Oh...ok then." Harry was looking at Bakura Ryou, who had that familiar scary look in his eyes  
  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Yami Bakura grinned somewhat preditorally, sitting up and resting his chin on his knee.  
  
"Well we play Quidditch of course!" Ron said, completely missing the change of personality  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Yami asked, appearing. He curious as well as nervous about Yami Bakura's appearance.  
  
"Blimey, that's right! You're all muggle borns!" Ron said, "Imagine not growing up with Quidditch!"  
  
"Don't rub it in Ron, I didn't know what it was either." Harry warned his friend  
  
"Yeah yeah I know." Ron said, only deflating slightly, "Well you see Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks. Broomsticks which fly you know? Yes well it's a really fun game!"  
  
"Flying broomsticks?" Yami raised his eyebrows  
  
"Do many people get hurt in this 'Quidditch'?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Sometimes yes, it's a dangerous sport!" Ron said, still happy to talk about one of the loves of his life  
  
"Sounds...interesting. Has potential." Bakura continued in what seemed a slightly manic fashion. Yugi and Yami wondered quietly what he ment by potential, but kept their thoughts to themselves.  
  
"There are try outs for the Quidditch team every year! If you're interested you should have a go." Ron said, happy he had found another potential Quidditch fan  
  
"You know I might just do that." Bakura smiled, sitting back to consider this new information. Harry and Yami both quirked an eyebrow at this, but continued to say nothing.  
  
"Time for bed guys!" another boy walked into the room, "Oh...hello there. Who are you?"  
  
"Neville, this is Yugi and Ryou. Remember, they got sorted at the feast? They're the new 4th years." Harry said  
  
"Huh? Oh yes! I forgot! Nice to meet you both, I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville smiled at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Yami said, giving Bakura a meaning-filled look  
  
"Yeah yeah, pleasure gracing your presence, whatever." Bakura sighed and upon hearing a croaking noise, reached behind one of his bags and pulled out a toad  
  
"Trevor! How did you get over there?!" Neville hurried over, taking the toad from Bakura, who promptly wiped his hands on his pants. "I thought you were still on my bed! Silly toad!" he laughed. Yami saw Bakura mouth the word 'idiot' and gave him a sharp glance.  
  
"But what were you saying before Neville?" Harry asked  
  
"What? Oh yeah, we have to get to bed now. Some prefects came and yelled at me for wandering around. Told me to get to bed so that's what I intend to do. I'm staying out of trouble this year!" he smiled as though this was a truely wonderful thing and started to ready himself for bed.  
  
"This year?" Bakura smiled at the mention of trouble  
  
"Don't worry about it. Call it a series of unfortunate circumstances." Harry said  
  
"You'll have to tell me about these circumstances..."  
  
"Some other time Bakura. You heard Neville, we'd better get to bed." Yami said, proceeding to do just that.  
  
"Stupid Pharoah..." Bakura said  
  
"Pardon?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh...nothing." Yami Bakura decided now was not the time to cause trouble, as the stupid Pharoah would just prove an annoyance. He let Ryou back into control, as did Yami to Yugi.  
  
After a while, when Dean and Seamus had returned and they were all lying quietly in their beds.  
  
'Hey Yami?'  
  
'Yes Hikari?'  
  
'We're going to be calling this home for a time, aren't we?'  
  
'I guess so. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Just gotta get used to it I guess.'  
  
'I suppose. Our new home is Hogwarts.'  
  
'Sounds homely enough. Oh well. Night Yami.'  
  
'Night Hikari.'  
  
And then there was quiet.  
  
A/N: Another ending for another chapter! Review and I'll...umm....love you lots!! ^^;; 


	12. Classes and Worries

A/N: Oooooooohhh boy. You guys mustn't be happy. Not updating for how long? ^^;;; Several weeks? Aiiiieeee.Don't kill me!! First of all the holidays happened and I sorta couldn't be bothered writing then.and an entire term has passed since then..T_T Because YuGiOh wasn't on TV for ages I lost inspiration, but now it's back on and I'm full of ideas once more!! Meanwhile, the new anime I like is Gravitation and the new manga I like is Bleach. They are both awesome!! Plus I also got sidetracked from this for a while with a Hunter x Hunter fic that I'm still writing. With that, time for REVIEWER RESPONSE:  
  
labyrinth of chaos: Yup, I do have MSN! Add me if you want to encourage me to keep writing this.I need it O_o  
  
DragonMaiden1: Ugh.I feel really bad -___- You said I update fast! Sorry!! Also my bad for getting your name wrong! I was thinking that Bakura might go on the Quidditch team, yeah ^_^  
  
Ky Doppelganger: I might have subconsciously, but I really didn't mean to! ^^;;  
  
Eternal Dreamer: I'll try to start updating fast again!!  
  
Rose Kitsune: Don't worry, I'm a bit of a Kaiba fan too, just like paying him out a bit =P  
  
Sarah: lol no I haven't. It seems painful SORRY!!  
  
rogue solus: Bakura/Hermione? Possibly, but I don't think so. I'll see if I can work it into the story!  
  
And thanks to: Ryou Bakura Obsessor, Yami's-Girl, evil-bakura20032001, Anime Lover, Nezumiiro, WildBlackWolf and Civia, TsukiTenshiP, MilleniumDreamer, Althe, The Mad Tortoise, BishounenzAngel, Quatre Winner, Lyn/Lin, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Funny Bunny, Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, Dragona 2007, Tramontana Keeper, Artemis*Obscure, firefly of hell, Spiderfan, Emerald-Forest, Dark Puck, gimeGohan, zero, Maruken, Magicperson14, DHASN and Poopy bunny!!  
  
Now I'll really try to update faster!!  
  
Listening to: Shining Collection sung by Nittle Grasper - Gravitation  
  
CHAPTER 12. Classes and Worries  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Ungh...."  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Murrrmph..."  
  
"School's starting today!"  
  
"Wha?!" Ryou shot up in bed, only to see a certain boy with tri- coloured hair peering at him with a slightly bemused look.  
  
"You heard me. Up you get!" and Yugi, with a suprising amount of strength for his size, managed to pull Ryou, tumbling and ruffled, out of bed.  
  
"Yuuuuuggggiiii......." the white haired boy yawned, "Just because you're bright and happy every moment of every day, doesn't mean we all are."  
  
"Sure sure. Just hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!" Yugi grinned and ran out the door of their dorm.  
  
"Coming coming..." and that was how Ryou Bakura's day begun.  
  
A few minutes later he joined his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was filled with a growing amount of students, most of whom were in a similar sleepy state of mind as Ryou. Apparently they had just been given their time tables for the year. Or at least that's what Ryou gathered from Ron's spluttering through a mouth full of food and his waving around a piece of paper labelled Time Table.  
  
"What classes do we have with Malik and Kaiba?" Yugi asked, perusing his own piece of paper  
  
"Well we have potions with Slytherin, but that isn't anything new." Harry said rather dejectedly, "But on the bright side, we have DADA, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic with Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Three classes isn't too bad." Ryou decided, looking over his sheet attentively  
  
"I forgot to ask you guys, what classes are you taking besides the compulsory ones?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'm taking Divination, Ancient Runes and Astronomy." Yugi said, once again returning to his breakfast  
  
"I'm doing the same as Yugi. So's Malik." Ryou said, "They all seemed good though."  
  
"Hey guys!!" Malik appeared suddenly behind Ron, who jumped up about two feet into the air  
  
"Don't sneak up on people like that! Jeez!" Ron said, catching his breath  
  
"It's a necessary requirement of any good theif." Malik smirked  
  
"I can see you as a thief somehow." Harry laughed, "It'd be funny if you really were one."  
  
"Idiot, you aren't a good thief." Yami Bakura said, his mouth twisted in a half frown, "Any good thief would have realised that I had already stolen your wallet." Bakura smirked, leafing through the contents of the afore-mentioned wallet  
  
"Hey!! Give that back!" Malik glared  
  
"When did he..." Ron looked quizzically from Bakura to Malik and back again  
  
"Could have been just then, could have been yesterday." Yugi sighed, shaking his head  
  
"Nothing interesting." Bakura said, tossing the wallet back to Malik  
  
"Stupid tomb robber." Yugi and Malik said together, shaking their heads. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.  
  
"It looks like we have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff first, then DADA with Ravenclaw, then you guys have Divination. What do you have Malik?" Hermione asked  
  
"I dunno, Kaiba stole my timetable." Malik pouted  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because I put an Insinuating Charm on his." the Egyptian boy smirked  
  
"A what?" Ron asked  
  
"An Insinuating Charm. Honestly Ron, we covered it in Charms last year. It causes an object to make comments that aren't directfully insulting but insinuates things about a person that the one who casts the spell orders it to."  
  
'And the way he wears that trenchcoat, you'd think the guy has something to hide.'  
  
"Oh! There it is!" Malik snickered, picking the timetable off the floor. "I wonder where he put it."  
  
"Speaking of which, where's is Kaiba?" Yugi asked  
  
"If you look to your left you will see our favourite cold and heartless friend being cold and heartless!" Malik said, pointing to Kaiba, who sat alone at the opposite end of the Ravenclaw table, glaring at anyone who sat near him. Needless to say, they moved away quickly. "Hey Kaiba!" Malik yelled. No reaction. "Oy Kaiba!" Nothing. "Kaaaaiiiiba?" Still nothing. "Hey Kaiba, you're ugly, stupid and you smell!" A turned head and quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Well that was mature." Ryou muttered  
  
"Come over here and be social!!" Malik yelled, grinning at the brown haired multi-millionaire  
  
"I'd rather socialise with a rabid wolf, thankyou very much."  
  
"It was worth a shot." Malik said, turning back to the others "I've made it my duty this year to get that boy an acceptable personality." he whispered  
  
"My personality is very acceptable Ishtar. It just doesn't accept you!"  
  
"How did he hear that?" Ron asked. Yugi, Ryou and Malik shrugged.  
  
"It's a Kaiba thing." they all said  
  
"You know Malik I think you'd get on well with my brothers." Ron said  
  
"Fred and George right? I've met them already. They're on the right track but their ideas are a little tame. Though I'm perfectly willing to take them on as apprentices! Ah, Kaiba's leaving, I'd better go! I have absolutely no idea where my classes are so I've gotta follow him! Bye guys!" Malik said quickly, dashing away  
  
"Tame? He thinks their ideas are tame? What's un-tame for him then?" Ron stared after the Egyptian boy  
  
"I think it's safer that you don't ask. Let's just say he's put us in some...worrying situations." Yugi said, scratching his head  
  
"Don't hold it against him though. He doesn't mean it." Ryou said  
  
"Sometimes." Yugi raised an eyebrow  
  
"That wasn't his fault Yugi. It all worked out in the end anyway." Ryou said reproachfully  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry. Shouldn't say things like that." Yugi said appologetically  
  
"It's okay. Class is starting soon, we'd better get going!" Ryou said hurriedly, and before Harry, Ron or Hermione could ask any questions, he had already dragged Yugi away. The others traded glances before following all the way to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Transfiguration passed rather uneventfully, Proffessor McGonnagal basicly outline their course for the year and finding out what Yugi and Ryou knew about the subject. They were lucky that they had studied their books before the year had started. Plus, they were nervous about the next class...their first with Proffessor Shadi.  
  
As soon as class was over they gathered their things and hurried, Harry, Ron and Hermione leading the way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Outside the room, Malik, Kaiba and the rest of the year four Ravenclaw's sat in anticipation. Malik had a look akin to terror planted on his face.  
  
"I wonder what the teacher is going to be like." Hermione said  
  
"Horrible." Malik said, his eye twitching, "Twisted, manipulative and horrible."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Ron asked uncertainly  
  
"Let's just say we've had a few run-ins with him in the past." Yugi sighed  
  
"Run-ins? What sort of run-ins?" Hermione questioned  
  
"The sort that you don't want to have." Yugi said, "But who knows what he'll be like as a teacher."  
  
"Bets on who will crack first." Kaiba grinned, staring straight at Malik  
  
"Leave me alone in my misery." Malik slouched against the classroom door, that happened to open just as he lent back.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ishtar. I can see how excited you are about begining this class." Shadi smirked down at Malik, who lay sprawled on the floor. The blond haired boy gulped and got up quickly, rushing to sit in the back row of the classroom. The rest of the class forwarded in, in a confused manner.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Proffessor Shadi and for this year I shall be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." as all other teachers in the school, Shadi was wearing a cloak. It was sandy brown in colour and it seemed that he had refused to remove the turban that was still wrapped firmly around his head. "First I shall take the roll for the class, then I shall outline the rules and course for this year."  
  
"Malik, stop biting your lip so hard. It'll start bleeding if you aren't careful." Yugi whispered to his friend. Malik simply looked pained.  
  
"Ivenguard, Gregory." Shadi read from the list  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ishtar, Malik." Shadi said, his eyes narrowing and his smile widening  
  
"Here..." Malik said quietly  
  
"Sorry speak up."  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
"Can't here you."  
  
"Shadi, I'm RIGHT here!!"  
  
"That's Proffessor Shadi to you Mr. Ishtar. And don't raise your voice in my class. Ten points from Ravenclaw." Shadi said seriously. Malik gulped and kept quiet. "Now to continue..."  
  
'You know Yami, I think Malik might be right about Shadi.' Ryou said mentally  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well it seems that we are going to have some trouble out of him yet.'  
  
'Well what do you expect? Shadi turns up and we have a tea party?'  
  
'You have a point.'  
  
"So as I was saying." Shadi looked pointedly at Ryou Bakura, who closed the mind link quickly and focused his attention back onto his teacher, while still repeating to himself 'Of course, he knows he knows he knows.'  
  
"Now onto what we shall be studying this year. I thought that as an introduction we would begin with ancient curses and how to counter them. After that I thought that we would move onto general counter curses and following that, I thought that we could focus of spirits that get trapped in certain objects and ways to tell if such a possession has taken place. " Shadi grinned, his gaze shifted around the classroom finally resting on Yugi, whose eyes widened. "Now, let's begin shall we?"  
  
A/N: OK!!! I AM DONE!! Figures that my writers block would be cured during exam time O_o;; Oh well, review and I'll update again!! Oh yeah, just in case you wanted to know I'm updating this in ICT class at school ^_^;; 


	13. Predictions of Certainty

A/N: Greetings friends and associates!! I didn't get half of what I wanted to get done in this chapter done  
  
-___- ah well. Re-reading that I still think it makes sense =P. ANYWAY! NEWS: I think I'm gonna change the name of this fic! It's annoying me as it is! Any suggestions put into your reviews, I'm having trouble deciding! ^^;; Well it's finally the summer holidays and less than a week into it I'm bored senseless. Thank Suzaku for the internet ^____^ Ooh that reminds me, I'm now officially into Fushigi Yuugi. I've been reading the manga and it's sooooo cool! (*drool* Tamahome...) But other than sitting in Borders reading FY, I've been watching the end of the Shishio Arc for Rurouni Kenshin. Waaahh Soujiro!! He's so kawaii!! *glomp* But enough of that, time to RESPOND TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!!!  
  
gimeGohan: Thankyou to you, Shin and Legolas ^^;; *turns around and sticks out tongue* Aragorn is better =P Legolas: *twitch* Nay, you are mistaken.  
  
Midnight Fairy: Nah, not a Snape as such. More of a...mild tormentor? And yeah, not so much to Yugi ^^;;  
  
Tyger and Darkdracofire: Cheez TV!! ^_^ Bring of lame but much loved anime. Ya, now that school's out and I'm bored senseless I recon I'll get more done! Hope you did well on your exams!  
  
Despairing Angel: It was...interesting...? O_o That's a good thing right? O_O  
  
wild-filly: I went to look and I've read your DBZ/HP fic before ^^ it inspired me to write one of my own once but, unfortunately, mine was really bad -__- but yours is really good so it's all ok!  
  
Rune-Rune: Oooohh yummy! Is it true that the way to an authors heart is through their stomach? I'm not complaining! My reviewers feed me ^_^ The Malik tormenting shall continue but I'll try to tone it down =P And he'll do some tormenting of his own!  
  
Oklina: Origo means beginning in Latin. Like origin, you know? I figured Kaiba would call him something slightly out of the ordinary. Ori is just a nickname for that really ^^ I think it's a cute name!  
  
JadedKatrina: You'll have to. Wait. And. See!! ^_______^ sorry! And yes, Shadi will torture him to at least near insanity =P  
  
DMCat15: w00t! Me update! You've become an encouragement so you get a special place here! And thankyou for putting me in your story =D  
  
Peter Kim: Good point...I haven't really thought about it but now that you've mentioned it I'm gonna have to soon!  
  
Althe: Happy Belated Birthday! : ) Think of this as a present from me to you! And don't worry about him, download it anyway =D oh and btw, no sticking needles in my eye! =P  
  
dun have an accout yet :P : ICT = Information and Communication Technologies aka Computer class! ^^  
  
labyrinth of chaos: Nyan Leesy has updated nyan! You = Inspiration = Me has updated quicker!  
  
And to: DarkPuck, Setine x2 =P, rogue solus, Amber of Heart, RainOwl, Eternal Dreamer, Ryou Bakura Obsessor, Wolf Youkai Queen of Chibis, Crystal, Mavelus, ultimate-animefan25, reaper-from-heaven, BabyBakura, Millenium Dreamer, Ice-Spirit Phoenix and Curtis Zidane Ziraa!! I love you guys with a special love reserved for those whom read and like my fanfiction!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Listening to: Asian Kung-Fu Generation from Naruto  
  
CHAPTER 13. Predictions of Certainty  
  
"I swear that man gets more creepy every day..." Yugi sighed  
  
"Yugi, what exactly did he mean about studying spirits trapped in objects..." Ryou asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear. They were walking down a long corridor, following Harry and Ron to Divination.  
  
"I think it means exactly what it sounds like it means...but I guess we'll have to see." Yugi said carefully, so as not to alert their two friends that something was amiss.  
  
"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Ron asked, turning back to the Millennium holders  
  
"Oh, we were just wondering what Divination is going to be like." Yugi covered quickly  
  
"It's nothing to get excited about really." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, the Professor is just a big fake. She just predicts Harry's death several times a year." Ron said, rolling his eyes empathetically  
  
"Predicted Harry's death? That's horrible!" Ryou said, taken aback  
  
"Don't worry, I guess she just thinks that it's likely to happen eventually and some day she might get it right. Unless Harry lives forever. Oh! Do that just to spite her Harry!" Ron grinned, punching his friends arm  
  
"There's no particular reason that you'd die though, right Harry?" Yugi asked  
  
"You don't know?!" Ron stopped suddenly, turning around  
  
"What? Are you sick or something Harry?" Yugi said, his worry rising slightly  
  
"No! No no no no no. You really don't know?" Ron asked incredulously  
  
"Ron, don't make such a big deal about it." Harry said, looking slightly erked  
  
"About what?" Ryou asked  
  
"About Harry! He's the boy who lived!"  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"No!! He is the only person who has ever survived an attack from He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"  
  
"His name is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What were his parents thinking? Did they want their kid to grow up with a complex or something?" Yami Bakura asked, doing his best to keep up the appearance of still being his Hikari.  
  
"Ryou!! It isn't a joke! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the most powerful dark wizard of all times!!" Ron gaped at the white haired boys audacity  
  
"Ron, don't make a scene!!" Harry was starting to get rather angry. They were already late to class and here Ron was, making him out to be a big hero,  
  
"But Harry, he..."  
  
"Stop it." Harry said, gritting his teeth as he walked briskly down the corridor  
  
"I...Harry! Wait up!" Ron ran after his friend  
  
"We'll have to ask the others about this..." Yugi said as he and Ryou took off after the two  
  
By the time they had reached the rest of their class, Harry seemed to have cooled off considerably, though he still shot Ron a dirty look or two. A few moments after they arrived, a silvery rope fell gracefully down for a trap door in the ceiling, which they all climbed up slowly.  
  
As soon as Yugi and Ryou had pulled themselves up through the trapdoor, their senses were overwhelmed with the scent of perfume that hung almost visibly in the air.  
  
"Are we *cough* really supposed *cough cough* to learn *choke* in a place like this?" Ryou managed to wheeze out, seating himself on a small poof alongside Yugi and their friends.  
  
"I think she's gone overboard a bit this year." Ron said, his nose twitching  
  
"Good morning class..." a lady draped in...what looked like drapes and glasses that were just that big that they gave the impression of bug eyes. "Last night a saw a vision. In the vision I have foreseen that two new students have joined our ranks recently."  
  
"The entire school knows..." Ron whispered, rolling his eyes  
  
"To the two in question, my name is Professor Trelawney. I would just like to inform you both that the art of fortune telling is not something that can be learnt or conjured. Most simply do not have the gift to succeed in this field so don't be disappointed if..."  
  
"It's easy though." Yami Bakura said, one of his eyebrow's cocked  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the Professor looked shocked  
  
"Fortune telling. It isn't hard at all." Bakura rested his head on his hand in a bored gesture  
  
"My dear, I fear that you have no knowledge of what you speak of..."  
  
"My dear, I fear that you are wrong." Bakura said sarcastically  
  
"Bakura! Stop it!" Yugi hissed  
  
"Whatever." Bakura looked away, not being in the mood to get into a scuffle with the Pharaoh  
  
"Yes, well to continue;" Professor Trelawney shook herself slightly, "This term we shall be studying the subconscious and it's ability to communicate with the other side."  
  
"The what?" Seamus asked  
  
"The other side dear. The world beyond, where those who have passed on dwell..."  
  
"They dwell right here." Bakura said, looking back towards the teacher challengingly  
  
"Dear, I don't appreciate you talking out of turn. If you have a question please raise your hand and I will..."  
  
"I don't have a question, I have a fact. The dead dwell right here in this world alongside us. The world which you speak of is only a world of shadows which..."  
  
"Do not speak out of turn Mr..." Professor Trelawney gave her class list a quick scan, "Motou."  
  
"He's Motou, I'm Bakura. Some seer you are." Bakura smirked  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Stop your interfering." the Bug-eyed Professor was giving Bakura a highly critical look  
  
"Tomb robber. Stop it now." Yami appeared and gave Bakura his best 'All-Mighty Pharaoh Glare'  
  
"This is ridiculous." Bakura gave a glare of near equal animosity before allowing his other half to take over. Ryou had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
"May I continue the lesson now?"  
  
"Yes." the white haired boy winced  
  
"Good. I trust that won't happen again. But anyway, today we shall be starting with a simple exercise to tap into the spirit world. You shall each be given blindfolds, a sheet of paper and a quill." The Professor indicated to the objects, which sat upon the small tables. "Put the blindfolds on now. Go on."  
  
Each student nervously grabbed a blindfold, getting their friends to tie them around their head.  
  
"Now what you shall do is grab a quill and write whatever comes into your mind. Try not to think at all; just let the words go. This is a way that spirits can occasionally contact us if they have something to tell us. Now go to it and don't be disappointed if you don't contact anything first off."  
  
"This will be fun." Harry said sarcastically, pulling up his blindfold slightly and starting to doodle in a corner of the paper  
  
'You're a spirit Yami, how about a poem or something?' Yugi asked through his mind link  
  
'I think you should attempt this exercise Aibou.' Yami said seriously, 'Meditative writing is an ancient art that isn't totally without its foundations.'  
  
'I guess if you say so. Let's see how this goes.' Yugi, still very blindfolded, put his quill to the paper. After a few moments he began tapping it impatiently.  
  
'Just relax, relax. See if anything happens.' Yami reassured. Suddenly Yugi felt as if he was drifting away from himself and his hand began writing on its own. In the brief moments that he still was in control, he was Ryou in a similar state to himself. Then there was...light.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!" from somewhere he heard a voice calling him back to earth.  
  
"Wh...what?" Yugi's eyes snapped into focus  
  
"Welcome back to earth mate. You had us worried for a second." Ron shook his head  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance or something..." Harry looked worried. Yugi's eyes were casted downwards to his paper. His head turned suddenly to Ryou, who's eyes were glazed over as his quill scratched frantically at the page.  
  
"Oh no, not him too!" Ron rushed over and began shaking the white haired boy, who suddenly stopped writing and came back as if from a dream. A dream that had ending rather abruptly.  
  
"Wah!!" his head jolted forward, and he rubbed his temples. "That was..." he looked down to his piece of paper that now had scrawled all over it the same message that Yugi's did.  
  
'The door will open. Your fate is sealed. The Pharaoh's own are rising.'  
  
"Yugi..." he looked at his friend, panic rising into his eyes  
  
"Well? Let's see what you wrote!" Ron tried leaning over to see the paper but before he caught a glimpse, the two had pulled them out of view. "Hey! Let me see!"  
  
"No...I...um..." Ryou was looking slightly panicked, while Yugi was busy stuffing the sheet in his bag  
  
"Leave it be Ron." Harry said, looking disinterestedly the other way  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"Ok..." Ron looked curiously at his friend, but let it go. Ryou gave Harry a thankful look and joined Yugi in putting the paper away. As soon as this happened, Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered very quietly;  
  
"I saw it. Tell you later." Strangely enough, the rest of the lesson passed without incident.  
  
Later that night in the Gryffindor common room, our favourite meddlesome trio were conspiring. That is Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the room, talking in hushed voices.  
  
"Well Harry? What did it say?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. She had been informed by Ron previously about the strange occurance in the Divination classroom  
  
"It was very odd..." Harry muttered, not knowing whether he was doing the right thing in telling his friends. Something in his mind said that this shouldn't be discussed.  
  
"Go on." Ron urged  
  
"It..." Harry bit his lip  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was nothing." Harry said, is resolve strengthening; but not the way his friends wanted  
  
"What?!!" Ron and Hermione almost reeled in shock  
  
"I don't think we should pry into it. Something tells me it could prove very wrong..." Harry, despite coming to a decision, wasn't feeling very certain. Since when did he care about prying anyway?  
  
"But Harry it could be very important!!" Ron insisted  
  
"Harry...if you think we shouldn't...I guess we won't." Hermione said, worry still marking her features. Harry gave her a thankful look.  
  
"This isn't like you Harry! We have to get to the bottom of this!" Ron said, in a voice that was just a bit too loud  
  
"Get to the bottom of what?" Yami Bakura said casually, swinging a near-by chair around to the group. They hadn't even realised he was there  
  
"Ryou!! I...uh...we..." the red haired boy stuttered  
  
"We were just discussing...the Quidditch tryouts! We were trying to get to the bottom of who exactly is going to get picked this year!" Hermione covered. Bakura smirked; he had heard everything and knew better. Well if Harry wasn't going to say anything, he might as well play along.  
  
"Oh really? Tell me more about this game."  
  
"Well you already know that it's played on broom-sticks right?" And affermative nod, "Well the aim is to get as many points as you can..." Harry proceeded to explain the entire game of Quidditch to the white haired thief.  
  
"Doesn't sound as dangerous as Duel Monsters...but it's better than nothing. When are the tryouts?" Bakura asked  
  
"Isn't as dangerous as Duel Monsters? That's a card game though!!" Harry stared, perplexed at the Yami's words.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Bakura grinned, his fangs exposed  
  
"The worst I can see is that you would get a paper cut..." Ron laughed, but not as humourously as he would have if Yami Bakura hadn't been giving him that look  
  
"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. When are the tryouts?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but we'll tell you when we find out. It'll be sometime this week in any case."  
  
"That's good. I'd better go now. Oh and Harry?" he lent down so that only he and the black haired boy could hear, "Let's not do anything we might regret." Leaving Harry wide-eyed, the Tomb Robber sauntered out of the room.  
  
A/N: Nyan! New chapter!! ^___________^ I really want to get to the Qudditch tryouts!! But...must....take....time........ Anyway, review and wish upon the fireflies that I shall update shortly!! 


	14. Drafts of Experience

A/N: HELLLOOOOOOO MY GOOD PEOPLE!! Another chapter has been written (finally, I know I know). I think I'm gonna enjoy writing the next chapter so maybe it'll turn up quickly. Well I think this fic has been copied again. At least, a bit. JadedCalista's fic, Inevitable is alot like mine at the beginning. Underline, -alot-. Well I told her to change it and she said that she wasn't copying it and that she'd written her's ages ago. I don't really believe it but, hey, I suppose coincidences do happen. I notified ff.net and they didn't seem to care so neither do I really. On to better news I was just reading Samurai Deeper Kyo this morning and it is very very cool. Just thought you'd like to know ^^;; And if you haven't noticed, I changed the name of the story. Hehe, just shortened I know, but I think it's better. REVIEW RESPONSE TIMEESSSSSS!!  
  
DHASN: Hehe -no one- ever notices the fangs...until it's too late =P  
  
gimeGohan: Well Legolas should be happy since he had his 'cool moment' with the Olliphant in ROTK =P You're story seems really good, I'll have to go read it sometime.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: She didn't see it, what with Yugi and Ryou hiding it from the other two as well.  
  
Wolf Youkai, Queen of Chibi's: O_o Gravitation isn't evil! It's so cool!! And btw, I think Shadi was probably always possessed =P  
  
dun have an account yet :P : Get yourself a name at least, I look really stupid calling you this XD And yes, I love those sort of scenes too and I will have to put more in ^_^  
  
labyrinth of chaos: Well it seems Bakura shall be trying out in the NEXT chapter so you'll have to wait a little longer. Hahaha...Kaiba on a broom!  
  
Maruken: Nope, Mariku is gone after Battle City. There will be stuff mentioned on it though. And...things will happen ^________^ wow, I'm not worth of such praise O_o  
  
Lady Light: Pharaoh's own. Hehehe you shall see in time my friend, in time.  
  
Tyger and Darkdracofire: I did pretty good in most of my exams. Only maths not so good =P I never did like numbers...  
  
Lizeth: lol He probably is. I've gotta get a Duel scene in there soon O_o I must!!  
  
Mad Tortoise: New chapter up my dear Jennikins! When you get back from Straddy-land, enjoy!!  
  
Namonaki Pharaoh: The same thing as Yugi, sorry if that wasn't made obvious =P  
  
Althe: Well I live on the other side of the world so it's summer =P Summer holidays and that means I get eight weeks off! =D =D  
  
And thankyou to Tramontana Keeper, Destiny's Dragon, Bakura and Egypt Lover, Ryou Bakura Obsessor, Youkai Youko, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Oklina, GraveRobbers Aman, ruth 4 kai, Chibi-claire, Neo-Queen Rini1, Mavelus, Millenium Dreamer, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, Cute lil Yami, rogue solus, DemonLady1 and kikou4 because you guys rock too!!  
  
Now enjoy the next installment of....whatever this fic is called.  
  
Listening to: At the Beginning sung be Donna Lewis and Richard Marz  
  
CHAPTER 14. Drafts of Experience  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Yugi asked Hermione quietly. Our little Gryffindor troupe were currently on their way down one of the many corridors that made up Hogwarts. The 'them' in question were Harry and Ron, who were muttering to themselves about the unfairness of life and such.  
  
"We've got double potions now." the brown haired girl responded drearily.  
  
"Is that...a bad thing?" Ryou asked, his confusion apparent.  
  
"The teacher is a biased bast-"  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione exclaimed, "He's a teacher! You could get in serious trouble if somebody heard you!"  
  
"Everyone knows it though. It isn't like it's a big secret or anything..." Ron grumbled, then turned around. "Hey Yugi, you coming?"  
  
"What's down there?" Yugi asked. He had stopped short of a corridor leading the away from the dungeons where the potions lessons were held. 'Hey Yami, do you feel something...odd coming from down there?' he asked through his mind link.  
  
'Yes...It's a very strange feeling. Almost familiar.'  
  
"Not a clue." Harry now appeared next to Yugi, making him jump slightly.  
  
"Isn't that the out-of-bounds area?" Hermione asked. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Don't you remember? At the beginning of the year Dumbledore said that the third hallway down the stairs from the dungeons was to be strictly avoided."  
  
"I'd forgotten all about that." Ron scratched his head in confusion, "I wonder what's down there that's so dangerous."  
  
"Well we certainly aren't going to find out, no trouble this year remember! Now hurry up or we'll be late for class." Hermione turned tail and started walking in the opposite direction with Ron and Harry shrugging and turning to follow. Ryou and Yugi lingered for a moment.  
  
"You can feel it too, can't you..." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yes...somehow it's familiar..." Ryou muttered in response.  
  
"That's exactly what Yami said. We'll have to talk to the others about this."  
  
"Come on! Snape will have our heads if we're late on the first day! Or any day for that matter!"  
  
"Right, coming!" Ryou turned and pulled Yugi with him. "Now isn't the time for this." he murmured over his shoulder and Yugi nodded. They entered the Potions classrom as quietly as possible.  
  
The class must have just started because students were still taking their places, but the teacher, Snape, was no where in sight.  
  
"Well if it isn't the goody Potter crew." a sneering voice was heard from across the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't the weaselly little rat who went running scared." Yami Bakura grinned wickedly. This grin was one that had made many tomb guards realise that they would much rather have a job as something safer, like a fire-swallowing trapeeze artist. Draco contented himself with looking relatively put-out.  
  
"I do not have time for this!!" Snape whirled into the room, looking quite discontented. Alot more than usual. The reason for his annoyance was soon made obvious.  
  
"You know that I am right Severus." a certain turban-wearing teacher stood in the doorway behind him. Shadi had on his usual look of indifference mixed with smugness.  
  
"I have a class to teach! You shall leave immediately!!" Snape was practically apoplectic in his rage. Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried glances. The rest of the class simply looked stunned.  
  
"As you wish, but I shall not leave it at this. Your petty stubborness shall not lead you anywhere."  
  
"OUT!!" Snape spat. Many of the students present would have bolted at the venom in their teachers voice, but Shadi simply gave an enigmatic smile and walked out. Snape gave one last growl of rage before sweeping to the front of the class. "Sit down!! Hurry up!!!" he growled at the few students who remained standing. Yugi and Harry got seats near the front, while Ryou, Ron and Hermione sat a few tables back.  
  
"Oh dear..." Yugi muttered. Shadi wasn't exactly the most easy person to get along with and he definately seemed to have rubbed this teacher very much the wrong way. Snape was currently reading out the class roll. When he got too Yugi and Ryou's names he looked up and gave them a cold, appraising glare. He didn't seem to like what he saw. As he finished he gave everyone in the room an unhappy look.  
  
"Now it seems we have two new faces in our class. Ones with no previous magical experience." Yugi and Ryou would have liked to say differently, but thought better of it. "Now tell me, why do you two think you are worthy to start in this grade, which will be far above your own understanding." Yami Bakura took over and was about to say something very unpleasent, but Yami cut him off.  
  
"Please do not judge us before we have even started the lesson Professor." he said calmly, if slightly grudgingly.  
  
"I shall judge you whenever I see fit Mr Mouto. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Yami raised his eyebrows unbelievingly. He was an Ex-Pharaoh and, despite being forced to adjust, still didn't like people having power over him. Especially when they were arrogant bastards like this one. He was about to say something that might have been reminisent of Yami Bakura , but Yugi took over before anything happened that he would regret.  
  
Snape went on for a while, explaining what they were going to be doing this lesson, which on the whole wasn't very interesting. When he started writing ingredients and methods on the board, everyone grudgingly began copying it down. It was a potion that was called 'The Sage Inherit'. A very unusual, uncommon and difficult potion to brew. As everyone finished copying down the instructions, Snape rounded on Ryou.  
  
"Now Bakura, here is your chance to prove that you are indeed worth to be in this grade. What do you think the influence of this potion is?" he sneered, a slight smirk on his lips. Ryou's eyes went wide and he look from the board, to Snape, and back to the board. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. From Yugi's eyes, he could only just see the Millenium Ring glow slightly.  
  
"I-I-It allows the drinker...to see into the m-mind of a deceased person." he stuttered after a short while. Snape frowned, his eyebrows crinkling into a show of annoyance. Obviously Ryou wasn't supposed to know that. Then it occured to Yugi, how did Ryou know that? As if sensing Yugi's confusion, Yami answered.  
  
'Either he's been studying as much as Kaiba, or he just got a bit of help.' Yami smirked  
  
'Help? But how...'  
  
'You saw the Millenium Ring glow. I think Yami Bakura went, in Spirit Form, to the front of the class and looked at the teachers notes. Just a hunch, but I think I am right.'  
  
'Haha, quick thinking on their part.' Yugi smiled to himself, looking at Ryou's utterly relieved face. The rest of the class passed without too much incident, besides Neville getting some points taken off for spilling his ink on a Slytherin girl in front of him. By the time the lesson was over, everyone was well and truely tired as the day was over.  
  
They were dismissed and the Gryffindor five filed out together. As soon as they were out of the door, Ron yawned loudly.  
  
"Thank God that's over!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms upwards.  
  
"You guys were right. I didn't like that class at all." Ryou said, pouting slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about him Ryou, it wasn't like he was picking on you. Well actually, he was, but he does that to everyone." Ron said.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering, how did you know what that Sage potion did?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I know I didn't have a clue." Ron agreed.  
  
"I was just really lucky. I must have seen it in our textbook or something." the white haired boy mumbled. Yugi smiled, Yami's guess seemed to be accurate. At once they all looked forward as the sound of singing began to be heard.  
  
"Puff the Magic Dragon, lived by the sea..."  
  
"Malik?" Yugi and Ryou recognised their friends voice immediately.  
  
"And frolicked in the autumn mist..." Malik and Kaiba rounded the corner, "in a land called Honalee!" It seemed that Malik was circling Kaiba, singing very loudly and trying his best to drive the CEO mad.  
  
"Ishtar, shut up. And stop following me!!" it was obvious to everyone that Seto Kaiba was at the end of his rope. No doubt he had been followed all day by the persistant Egyptian who insisted on becoming his friend.  
  
"Malik! Kaiba! Hi!!" Yugi waved happily. The singing stopped and Kaiba exhaled in a manner that seemed to convey eons of annoyance.  
  
"Hi guys!!" Malik grinned and ran forward to greet them. As this happened, Kaiba turned and walked away. "Wait! Come back! Oh phooey." Malik pouted, "I probably won't see him until tomorrow now."  
  
"You know, I don't think irritating him to the point of homicide is really going to achieve anything. Other than your funeral." Yugi observed.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ!" Malik waved his finger. It was at this moment that a large group of Ravenclaw girls walked past.  
  
"Hi Malik!" one of them exclaimed. That began a chorus of various greetings and giggles, directed at the blond boy who turned to them.  
  
"Afternoon girls!" Malik winked. This brought about another torrent of giggling as they rounded the next corner.  
  
"Who were they?" Ron and Harry were looking rather confused and slightly envious.  
  
"Just some people." he said nonchalently. Yugi and Ryou thought this was because he was used to people following him around. Harry and Ron thought that he must have the girls under some sort of spell. Hermione thought it was all very stupid. "Anyway, I've gotta go to the library and do some research. I'll see you guys around!"  
  
"Bye Malik!" he gave a small wave as he dashed around the corner.  
  
"So what are we doing now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Going back to the Common Room for a while I suppose." Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait and said the password (Geletine) and settled themselves into the chairs that weren't occupied near the front of the common room.  
  
"Harry go and have a look at the notice board. See if there's anything interesting there." Ron said.  
  
"Why me?" Harry glared at his friend.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Because he's too lazy to do it himself." Hermione added.  
  
"Oh fine." Harry picked himself up and made his way over to the board. A few moments later he came back. "Ryou, it seems it is your moment to shine."  
  
"Pardon?" the white haired boy blinked.  
  
"The Quidditch Tryouts are coming up." Harry flashed a flyer stating very clearly;  
  
'QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS, THIS FRIDAY  
  
The position of Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
  
shall take place at 5pm this coming Saturday. Anyone interested  
  
in trying out should meet at the Quidditch Pitch at the arranged  
  
time. Students are welcome to come just to watch. All the members  
  
of the current team are obligated to come. That means you have  
  
to, no excuse. Brooms shall be provided.  
  
Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain'  
  
"That's right, Wood has left." Hermione said.  
  
"Good on Angelina for making captain though." Harry said.  
  
"Someone speaking about me?" a tall girl with long braided hair appeared down one of the stairs from the girls dorms.  
  
"Yeah Angelina, nice one with the captain thing." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Actually, I wanted to talk to you Harry. Do you know anyone good who could try out for Keeper? So far I only have a few second years and a third year. They seem good but I was hoping for more..."  
  
"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that too. First, this is Yugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura. They are transfer students. New here in our grade, from Japan. Ryou was thinking that he might like to try for the team." Harry finished and Angelina gave Ryou an appraising look.  
  
"Have you ridden a broom before?" Ryou gave a nervous shake of his head. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Another shake. "Well then, what do you think you could bring to the team?" It was at this point that Yami Bakura took over.  
  
"I shall learn the sport. I shall thrash the opposition. Do you need anything more than that?" he gave a look reminiscent of a predator and made everyone present feel somewhat like prey, with the exception of Yami who simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"I...suppose not. See you on Friday then! Nice seeing you again guys." Angelina made her way, a little too quickly, out of the room. Yami gave Bakura a sarcastic look and lay back in his chair.  
  
"Show off."  
  
A/N: Enjoy that? I did ^_^ Review and I'll see you guys next chapter!! 


	15. Quidditch Happenings

A/N: OMG Guess what?! The plot is actually starting to form!! XD Yay!! I was planning on having a Super Cliffhanger, yes with captials and all, but I decided to leave it for the next chapter and not lead you on. Aren't I nice...maybe...I'm not sure...=P Actually, it's rather cliffhangerish as it is. Jeez, I got caught outside in the mother of all storms today. Soaked through and exhausted from dodging lightening XD Ok, so maybe I wasn't actually dodging it, but I was still running like hell. Haha I went to the Valley and was looking through an awesome cheap Korean store. It was there I was introduced to "Pig Bbong". Charming ne? There's also the plus that he's the sleaziest pig I've ever seen XP Ok, onto the reviewer thingy. You know what I'm talking about:  
  
DMCat15: Hmm...just for you I'm considering doing something with Yami and Quidditch. We'll see what happens =P  
  
Sherkoni: Hey...I don't take -that- long... _;;; But yes, thankyou anyway =P  
  
Zodiac Ice Healer: Wah, I read your story and it was really good ^_^ You should continue it, I like where it's going.  
  
IAmInsane: I applaude your name XD He called him a showoff because he was showing off him 'Yami Bakura Intimedation Tactics'. *_* Very cool...*getting carried away*  
  
Im Evil: Have you read Turmoil by Kaitourei? It's one that has just Kaiba- baka in it and it's very good =D Wow, calling him Kaiba-baka is fun =P  
  
Althe: O_o;;; I'm updating, I'm updating!! Wah, Gravitation -is- good, isn't it? I love Ryuichi and Tohma!! *_* come to mention it......Nittle Grasper IS God XD  
  
Thankyou to GraveRobbers Aman, labyrinth of chaos, Lyn/Lin, MilleniumDreamer, The Mad Tortoise, pippy32388 and Curtis Zidane Ziraa as well!!  
  
Hmm...not that many reviewed the last chapter ;_; I expect better of you! J/K!! Hahaha =P  
  
Listening to: Are you gonna be my girl? -- Jet  
  
CHAPTER 15. Quidditch Happenings  
  
The afternoon of friday came all to quickly for one Ryou Bakura, boy of the perpetually nervous disposition. On the other hand, his darker half was grinning a maniacal grin from ear to ear when class was ended and Harry led him down to the huge Quidditch Pitch in the school grounds. The simple prospect of a sport in which he could hurl objects at others was appealling in itself.  
  
"So you've never ridden a broom before?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, my usual modes of transportation don't regularly include cleaning implements." Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"I was just checking." Harry cracked a very small grin. With the way he put it, it did seem pretty funny. He reached down, picking up a broom and throwing it to his white haired friend. "Try it."  
  
"..." Bakura looked at the sweeping stick he held, "Try it, how exactly?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry. Well first put it on the ground." Bakura complied, "And then say 'up'."  
  
"Up." the tomb robber said. The broom rolled slightly. Ryou snickered quietly in his mind. "Up!" The broom twitched. Bakura twitched. Ryou giggled. "UP!!!!" he roared. The broom shot into his hand immediately, seeming quite scared for an inanimate object.  
  
"Very...good." Harry blinked and touched his ear. Bakura could be quite loud when he wanted to. "Now, you mount it." The white haired spirit gave the broom a skeptical look, before throwing his leg over. "Now you push off from the ground." Bakura lightly tapped the ground with his feet, rising slightly into the air. "Very good!" Harry clapped.  
  
"It isn't very difficult."  
  
"Now you've just got to master turning. All you do is direct it very slightly with your body. Side to side like this." Harry settled onto his own broom and demonstrated a few small turns. Bakura followed suit. "You're a natural Ryou!"  
  
"Of course I am." Bakura put on a mad grin as he begun to spiral higher and higher. Soon he reached the three hoops at the end of the pitch and stopped. "What are these?"  
  
"They're the goals. I'll explain them when I get around to the rules. But anyway...Ryou! What are you doing?!" Harry's eyes went wide as Bakura, perfectly calm, stood up on his broom and jumped onto the goal posts.  
  
"Just checking the scenery." he said cooly, one leg fastened to the bottom of the hoop and one arm gripping the side.  
  
"Get back on your broom! That's really dangerous! Be careful!!"  
  
"Oh calm yourself boy." Bakura laughed and jumped back onto his broom with a cat-like grace.  
  
Did he just call me boy? Harry wondered, but decided not to go into it as, despite being back on his broom, Bakura was still standing. "Ryou sit down! You could fall and break something!"  
  
"I could, but I wont." with that, he reangled his feet and glided back to solid ground. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Harry just shook his head and followed.  
  
"So how do you play this mortal game?" Bakura asked as Harry landed next to him. Luckly he either missed or subconsciously ignored the mortal part.  
  
"Just a moment, I've gotta grab something." Harry trotted across the pitch and returned, carrying a large wooden crate. "Now for the rules. First of all, there are seven players on each side. There are three Chasers. They try to get the Quaffle," he reached down and pulled out the bright red one which was about the size of a soccerball. "into through those hoops." Harry indicated to the three hoops on each side of the pitch, one of which Bakura had recently been hanging in. "Following so far?"  
  
"Yes yes. Get on with it." Bakura tapped his foot with impatience.  
  
"Um, well anyway, to stop the other team from scoring there's a Keeper on each team. That's the position you'll be trying out for. Basically you fly around and stop the other team by scoring."  
  
"Through any means?" Bakura grinned his Creepy-Sadistic-Bakura-Grin.  
  
"Well...you...usually just catch the ball when they try to get it through..." Harry said nervously, not really wanting to know what the other boy ment by 'other means'. When Bakura didn't elaborate, he continued. "The other positions are the two Beaters. During the game, three Bludgers rocket around the pitch, trying to knock the players off their brooms. The Beaters get these bats," he pointed to the clubs in the crate. "and their job is to stop the Bludgers from hitting their team and making them hit the other."  
  
"Is that position up for selection?"  
  
"Uh, no. The Weasley twins are already the Beaters."  
  
"Pity. I would have enjoyed it."  
  
"I'm...sure you would have. The last member of the team is the Seeker, that's me. When either I or the other team's Seeker catch the Golden Snitch the game ends. The team to get it gets an extra hundred and fifty points so that's the team that usually wins."  
  
"Very well then. So what weapons are allowed for my position?"  
  
"W-weapons?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Well those Beater people get clubs, what do I get?"  
  
"Umm...nothing, you're supposed to just defend with your hands." Bakura seemed to overlook the 'defend' part.  
  
"Aerial hand to hand combat eh? Sounds interesting." Bakura mused.  
  
"Good that you're...excited about it..." a bead of sweat rolled down Harry's cheek. "So do you want to practise?"  
  
"Okay." Bakura jumped onto his broom and sped back to the large hoops.  
  
"I'll throw you a few balls and you catch them, alright?"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Hurry up." After a while of this, in which Bakura caught every ball, the other members of the Team, as well as the others who were trying out for the position, sortly followed by Yugi, Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Malik and Kaiba. Malik was there "To see that stupid tomb robber make a fool of himself on a broom.". Kaiba was there because Malik dragged him. Everyone else was there for actual support.  
  
As a few last players from the other teams assembled in the stands to sus out the competition, the trials began. The other two who were trying out weren't particularly and Bakura's position was confirmed after a particularly good catch in which he stood up and jumped off his broom, landing on the posts while Angelina practically squealled with delight. Harry sighed, supposing that was why he had been playing around on the goal rings before.  
  
After Malik had stormed off claiming that "That stupid tomb robber got lucky!" Kaiba scowled, glared, scowled a bit more, and stalked very fast after him.  
  
"Hey listen, we'll see you guys back in the Common Room alright?" Yugi said to Bakura and Harry as the three other Gryffindor's left them to pack up after the try-outs.  
  
"Hey mortal...I mean boy...I mean Harry." Bakura shook his head, trying not to give himself away. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded, putting the final balls into the crate.  
  
"Give me books on this game. A rule book too." the white haired spirit demanded. Harry rolled his eyes at being talked to in such an impolite manner, but choose to ignore it since the tomb robber had him rather intimidated.  
  
"I can get you books on the history and such, but you'll have to get a rule book out from the library. Here, help me carry this." he said, grabbing onto one side of the crate. Bakura gave Harry a look, and Harry decided that he should probably carry it by himself.  
  
"Take me to the library." Bakura again demanded as they (being Harry) dropped the Qudditch supplies off at the shed. Ryou decided that enough impoliteness was enough and took over, adding in a "Please?"  
  
"Sure...Ryou. It's down this way." Harry said as they entered the castle via the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Harry...do you think he's good at this Quidditch game?" Ryou asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah you're...wait, he?"  
  
"I ment me! That came out wrong, sorry." Ryou blushed at forgetting such an important thing.  
  
'Stupid Hikari, even I wouldn't make a mistake that obvious.'  
  
'Says you who called Harry a mortal before.'  
  
'Shut up Hikari...'  
  
"Ryou!! Earth to Ryou! Are you alright?" Harry waved his hand in front of his friends face.  
  
"S-sorry. Must have been thinking too hard and spaced out or something..." he muttered.  
  
"Anyway, I was saying that you're a natural at it so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Umm...Harry..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't we...I mean...this isn't the way to the library...is it?"  
  
"Wha?" Harry looked around in confusion, "That's weird, I was sure we were going the right way..."  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Ryou asked, starting to panic slightly. Harry continued to look around in confusion.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I don't have a clue. That's very strange, I knew exactly where I was going..." Just then, all at once, Ryou Bakura felt it. An irresistable pull that he couldn't help but surrender too.  
  
"I really don't know...Ryou! Where are you going? Come back! Ryou!!" Harry ran after the boy who had turned quickly around the next corner.  
  
'Hikari! Hikari, what are you doing?!' Ryou heard inside his mind.  
  
'I-I don't know! I can't stop moving forward! Help Yami!'  
  
'I can't! Something's blocking me! Ra damn this! Fight it Hikari!!'  
  
'Help...I'm not strong enough...'  
  
'Of course you are you fool! You're the reborn me, saying you aren't strong enough is an insult to both of us, and it just isn't true!!'  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Ryou yelled, regaining control of himself. "Wha? I did it! You were right Yami!"  
  
'Of course I was right. I'm always right.'  
  
"Haha, I'll let that go for now. The question is..." Ryou looked uncertainly at the door they'd stopped in front of. "What's in there?"  
  
'Don't go in.' Yami Bakura said decisively.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'It pulled you here for a reason. Chances are that you don't want to find out what that reason is.'  
  
'You have a point. Let's get out of here before...'  
  
"Ryou! I finally found you! Why did you take off like that?" Harry appeared around the corner, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily with exhaustion.  
  
"Wh-Harry! Listen, we'd better get out of here. Now."  
  
"Why? You seemed to eager to get here in the first place. Now you want to leave?" Harry was dead confused and getting more so by the minute. All he wanted to do was get to the bottom of this. Was that too much to ask?  
  
"N-Well...listen, I can't explain. We just have to leave."  
  
"There are a lot of things that can't be explained about you, aren't there?" Harry asked, a hint of rebellion in his voice.  
  
"Harry, please! We have to go!!"  
  
"Oh I understand now. This is that forbidden hallway isn't it?"  
  
"It is?!" Ryou's eyes went very wide at this news.  
  
"You know, since no one's about...I wouldn't mind having a look in here..."  
  
"No please...not now...not now!!" Ryou's internal panic meter that had been creeping up very steadily for the last few minutes was now rising in leaps and bounds.  
  
"I'll just be a second..." Harry reached for the door handle.  
  
'Stop him!!!" Yami Bakura yelled. Ryou froze in horror as Harry opened the door and an eerie light was emmited. A heavy silence hung in the air which did nothing to calm the mad fear still swirly inside the white haired boy.  
  
"Seems safe..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh please don't..." but it was too late. Harry had already stepped inside.  
  
A/N: Done done and done. Hope you liked ^_^ See? The plot shall soon thicken a large amount. Now, my friends, this is the time you click on that place down the bottom of the page and....REVIEW!! XD I should probably work on my HxH story now...Goodnight! 


	16. The Room, the Wall, the 'Dream'

A/N: coughs Yes, umm...well...how to start this Err...you're probably wondering why I called you here tonight...no, that's not it...err...you're probably all wondering why I haven't updated this fic in...looks at the date....almost a year.......................((crawls into a hole))

......((crawls out again))

I BLAME SOCIETY!!!

And writers block. I'm really sorry O.o I tried to write this chapter repeatedly but every time it just sounded really really stupid. Well, at least now it sorta doesn't...sorta. I've got to thank Weezy **(Lady-Maurauder18)** for without her kind persuasion (aka near-constant nagging and not-so-subtle hinting), this might have never been written!

I'm sure a lot of you had given up on this story, but never fear! I still know the plot and I might just get to the point a lot quicker this way.

**Tramontana Keeper:** Heh yeah nn;;and I update it just as frequently as this one  
**Anime Lover:** O.o the suspense was killing me too! I honestly had no idea what would happen for ages!  
**Katana Okami-chan:** Did I write three? Woops .. gonna have to change that!  
**Quatre Winner:** Yeah...maybe I left the cliffy hanging a LITTLE too long...maybe >>  
**Mad Tortoise:** LOL! Your review just reminded me that he's Keeper! I honestly forgot O.o thanks! And yes, there shall be a G/S game at some point 3 (yes, I FINALLY UPDATED)  
**GraveRobbers Aman:** O.o I hope something bad didn't happen to you during the many months I didn't update. And yes! I too bow down to o-great-bakura-on-a-broom!  
**Sherkoni:** Eh...what was that you were saying about me not taking long to update? >>  
**Althe:** ((dodges Dragon flames)) Well-eek-I finally-akk that was a close one-updated! ((jumps around a bit)) And there's even a Kaiba-Malik scene!  
**labyrinth of chaos:** ((eats the lots-of-chocolate)) thank you very muchly!  
**Choun:** XP Evil stop to stop? I know!  
**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** O.o Don't go Killua on me! I like my heart where it is!  
**Bakura Lord of the Soulless:** I might just do that! GO DARKNESS-BAKURA!!  
**Jtails:** Eeehh...I'm Australian too .. Doesn't that mean I'm allowed to pay out Australians?  
**Thunder Pichu:** Yeah, description has never been my forte ;; Get to the point I say! Thanks 8/10 is good enough for me!  
**Xyza:** Might be able to work something out with that  
**Sinner, Cho Gonou:** Sorry If you think they're a bit OOC, it's a bit hard putting them in an entirely new context ;; Imagination lacking? Ack, I'll see what I can do about that.  
**Sarah:** Dedicated a disk? O.o I do feel special!  
**Ceribi Motou:** After I've uploaded this chapter I'll go have a look  
**Katie-chan:** Updates...updates.......gives you chocolate.....  
**sailor-z-360:** Oniisan is one was of saying brother, Nii-sama is another way  
**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac:** You were right about the little bit of Ancient Egypt! And no, no pairings in this fic. For some reason I never want to do pairings in crossovers.  
**Walis:** ((updates, grabs kaiba plushie, grins and walks away))

And thanks as well to: pippy32388, Mavelus, Setine, Night-Owl123, Death Phoenix, JRJathome, Unloved and Unwanted, RBMIfan, Mists, Lyn/Lin, Number 356, Darkness' Blue Ice, MilleniumDreamer, Cute lil Yami, JenniHennyPenny, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Spica P.I, Elfie-chan, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, seth, Im Evil, WildBlackWolf and Viva, Sanjuno Shori, Dark Ice Dragon, Megami Sorano, MagessKnight, IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06, Kate Ryou, ...lazy..., Nephy Riddle, Bakagami101, crazy one, Court12, Dark Wolf on a full blood moon, BEGGING YOU TO UPDATE (lol), koriaena, marissa willems, White Phoenix Eternal, Kikyou-sama, Winged Dreams, angelgirl26, YamiYugiIsMINE, Sirithiliel, kurokioku, inarae, Sugaricing, Ravensblack, Kitsu3, MagicainQuill and Hathors-Favorite!

Listening to: Rie Fu - Life Is Like A Boat

CHAPTER 16. The Room, the Wall, the 'Dream'

In the teachers lounge...

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish." Professor Flitwick sighed and drew a card.

"Any tens?"

"Shadi, any tens?"

"..." Shadi was looking sharply towards the door. Without another word, he dropped his cards and swept out of the room. Professor McGonnagal sighed.

"Severus, any tens?" Snape was glaring after Shadi and made an attempt to follow him before McGonnagal grabbed the sleave of his robe and pulled him back down into his chair. "Any tens?!" she said sharply. He grumbled something and handed a ten.

"Another win for Gryffindor!" McGonnagal smiled victoriously and put down her last set.

"I don't know why I would play this stupid muggle game anyway..." Snape muttered, throwing his cards down and stalking out of the room.

"Not the most congenial chap is he?" Professor Sprout noted, gathering together the dropped cards.

Harry blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the mottled glow, but before he could Ryou rushed in after him and the room was suddenly filled with a much brighter light that seemed to come from the walls themselves.

"Woah..." Harry looked around in awe at the room he and his friend stood in. Anyone who knew any history could tell that the room looked exactly like something pulled straight out of a book on Ancient Egypt. "Why would something like this be here?" Harry looked around, "Ryou?"

"Shh, just a moment." Harry turned swiftly, to find his friend in front of the far wall, peering at the heiroglyphs as if trying to understand them. But that was impossible, wasn't it? "No way..." Harry rushed over, only to see his friends face had turned even more pale than usual.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's the same..." he looked up with panicky eyes, "It's exactly the same!!"

"Exactly the same as what? What are you talking about?"

"But the writings on the wall! It even has the holes for the Millenium Items! This shouldn't be here!" it seemed to Harry that Ryou wasn't addressing him, but some other presence in the room.

"Hey, wouldn't your ring pendant thing fit in this hole?" Harry said as he noticed the indentations in the wall. He was silenced with a wave of Ryou's hand.

"You think I should try?"

"Try what?!" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"Harry, please be quiet." Ryou said without turning around.

"You're talking to me and expect me to be quiet?!" Annoyance was melding with confusion and Harry continued to stare at the puzzling white haired boy.

"Ok, here goes." with that, Ryou reached down and grabbed his Millenium Ring, carefully fitting it into the hole on the wall which seemed to be made perfectly for it. For a second nothing happened. And then another. Finally, the white haired boy sighed and tugged at the object. It was stuck fast. "I can't get it out!" he exclaimed, desperately attemping to extract his Millenium Item.

Suddenly all lights in the room went out. Harry took a step backwards in suprise and hit his head against a pillar. At that moment, he heard Ryou make a strangled cry.

"What's wrong Ryou?!" Harry yelled.

"It's dragging me in! It's going to strangle me! Yami, help!"

"What's going on?! Where are you?!!" Harry made his way blindly forwards in the direction of his friends short sharp gasps.

"I ca-I can't! It won't-Help!!"

"Ryou, where are you?! I can't find-" Harry was cut off by the door suddenly banging open. With it, the mysterious light in the room returned, showing an all to familiar figure standing in the door way.

"Professor Shadi...?"

Shadi surveyed the scene and swiftly made his way forward. Harry turned and saw what Ryou had ment when he had yelled 'It's dragging me in'. The Millenium Ring had been almost completely absorbed into the wall, leaving visible only a small part of the chain which held Ryou against the wall by his neck. Luckly for the white haired boy, Shadi's arrival had stopped the process, but his eyes were wide and breath was still uneven and fitful.

Shadi stood back for a moment, his gaze uncertain, before reaching into his robes and pulling out his Millenium Ankh. He knelt down and carefully pressed it up against the wall, muttering some sort of incantation under his breath. With a short flash of light, Ryou was freed and he fell to the ground with a thud. He lay there for a few moments, before pushing himself up into a sitting position. His eyes were wary and Shadi could tell that the boys darker half was in control.

"I...thank you for saving my Hikari." he said slowly, as if thanking people wasn't something he did on a regular basis. Shadi nodded in response. Harry looked bewildered.

"What happened?" the enigmatic Egyptian said simply. Bakura opened his mouth as if to answer, but closed it again and turned his head sharply to look at Harry, whose eyes widened considerably when Shadi did the same.

"W-What?" he couldn't help but say.

"What should be done with him?" Shadi said without emotion. "You know the boy better than I. Can he keep a secret?"

Bakura surveyed Harry through narrowed eyes, and the black haired boy couldn't help but squirm under his gaze.

"Can he keep a secret?" Bakura smirked, then laughed. "I'll bet he can't keep one to save his life."

"Hey, yes I can!" Harry exclaimed indignantly while Bakura simply sat and grinned evilly. Shadi shook his head and raised his Ankh.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose." Harry opened his mouth to protest before the Ankh tapped him in the middle of his forehead and he slumped to the floor. "When he wakes up he'll think this was a dream."

"Are you sure that's enough? I mean, if something else comes up and he makes the connection-" Bakura said uncertainly.

"It's a possibility, but still, he's only one boy." Shadi said dismissively and waved his wand at Harry's prone form, causing it to disappear and reappear in the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Just like Ryou was only one boy? And Yugi? And Malik?" Bakura frowned, "I'd include Kaiba but he's more like a prematurely middle aged boy..."

"In any case if the worst happens, we'll deal with it at the time. Now I think you should tell me what happened here." Shadi said, his emotionless mask fully in place.

"And why should I do that?" Bakura grinned cockily.

"Because I saved your Hikari and I dealt with that Potter boy for you." he said simply.

"Oh...right." Bakura pursed his lips in irritation. He hated owing anything to anybody.

"Yes, follow me to my office. We shall discuss matters there." Bakura stood himself up and with one last glance around the room, followed Shadi much as a sulky schoolboy would. What he didn't see was a pair of yellow slitted eyes following their movements out the door.

"Hey Kaiba...did you feel that?" Malik asked carefully, looking unwittingly towards the dungeons.

"Hmm..." Kaiba made a non-commital noise and continued to flip through the Daily Prophet.

"Kaiba!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I assure you that I'm trying my best not to." Malik rolled his eyes and slumped into a chair.

"Sometimes, I swear you have no respect for me."

"How ironic, I don't."

"I know you don't mean that." Malik grinned and propped himself up with his elbow. "I mean, I think we're getting somewhere! You don't tell me to go away nearly as much as you used to."

"I've decided to take a different tactic. 'Ignore it and it might go away'." Kaiba flipped a page of the newspaper. Malik pouted.

"Well, you have to admit, you're used to having me around! You'd miss me if I was gone!" Kaiba gritted his teeth and ignored Malik. "Ha! You don't deny it!"

"Having a conversation with you is like digging for worms in the dirt. It's unpleasant, you end up with something you don't want, you don't know why you started in the first place and I'm sure that only little children could possibly enjoy it."

"Jeez Kaiba, did you come up with that just for me? I'm touched." Malik said dryly, before pulling out his Charms essay and tapping on it thoughtfully. "Don't suppose you could lend me a little help with this?" Kaiba looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"....Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Uhh...for the rest of today?"

"Sadly, it's worth it. Bring it here."

"Yay! Me and Kaiba are study-buddies!"

"Don't push it Ishtar."

"I love you too."

Harry awoke abruptly to find a tawny owl pecking at his forehead. He blinked and sat up, vaguelly recalling details of a strange dream, but these were quickly pushed to the back of his head as he untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and gave it a piece of Pumpkin Pasty he had sitting on his desk.

As the owl hopped out the window and flew away, Harry recognised his Godfathers scrawl immediately. He unrolled it quickly and sat back down to read.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner, I've been dealing with some very important business lately (nothing for you to worry about).  
Foreign students you say? I suppose it isn't totally unheard of, but I think it would have to be under exceptional circumstances. Is there anything  
unusual about them? In any case, I'm sure Albus has good reason to let them in. _

If you're worried about anything don't hesitate to owl me and I can be there quicker then you can say Fizzing Wizzbees. Give my best to Ron and Hermione and stay alert.

_Sorry to be so brief,  
Sirius_

Harry sighed and leaned against the back of his bed, wondering briefly about the 'important business' that Sirius mentioned. Suddenly it occured to him that it was still mid-afternoon and he had just woken up by himself in the dorm. Weird.

He stood up and wandered down into the Common Room where he found Yugi, Ron and Hermione studying. To be accurate, Yugi and Hermione were studying and Ron was stareing blankly at his parchment and tapping his quill against the table.

"Hey guys." Harry sat down next to them.

"Harry! Sorry, didn't see you come in." Hermione said, glancing up from her parchment.

"Ryou did great in the try outs. For a second there I thought Angelina was about to kiss him." Ron laughed.

"Speaking of which, where is Ryou?" asked Yugi. "Didn't you stay with him to pack up?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. He must have wandered off...think he went to the library or something. Yeah that's right, he wanted to get some books on Quidditch." Harry nodded, vaguely wondering why it felt wrong saying that. And why he had woken up in his dorm if he had come straight from the pitch? He shook the thoughts from his head after seeing the concerned look on Yugi's face. There was nothing to worry about, surely.

At that moment the portrait swung open to reveal a nervous looking Ryou Bakura, looking even more nervous than usual. He walked in wringing his hands and glancing from side to side, sitting down between Harry and Yugi, muttering a quiet "Hi."

"Did you get the books you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

"What books?" Ryou muttered, as if half distracted.

"Harry said you'd gone to the library to get some books on Quidditch."

"Oh...yes. Couldn't find them. Doesn't really matter."

"Ryou, you were awesome before! There's no way you aren't gonna get in!" Ron grinned at the white haired boy.

"Get in where?!" Ryou looked up abruptly, his eyes wide.

"Into the team of course." Ron gave the boy a slightly puzzled look.

"Oh yes, that. Thank you." he said and lapsed into silence, his hands still nervously twitching and occasionally darting to his neck. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other confused looks while Yugi stared worriedly at his friend. It was obvious something had happened and he needed to find out what. The question was, would Ryou tell him? Only one way to find out.

"Ryou, you look a bit sick. Want me to take you up to the hospital wing?"

"No I-" the white haired boy paused at the meaningful look Yugi was giving him. "Actually yes, that would be good. Thanks."

"Want one of us to come as well?" Hermione asked, giving the two an appraising look.

"No, I think I can get him up there in one piece." Yugi smiled and lead Ryou back out the door. The original Gryffindor trio sat for a moment, staring after their retreating backs.

"Something's going on." Hermione muttered.

"Was Ryou acting like that on the way back from the tryouts?" Ron asked Harry.

"I..don't think so." Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "It's weird, it almost feels like this afternoon has been a dream. Small details keep slipping away from me." he gave his friends a half-apologetic half-confused look. "You're right Hermione, something is definately going on."

A/N: Bwahaha, Shadi miscalculated! Or something similar. Anyway, please review O.o I know I probably don't deserve it, but please have pity on this tragic figure! Or...this bereft author! Or...this....lazy girl... -.- Yes, that sounds accurate. Reviews make me happy and make me write, so go ahead! I'm not stopping you nn Till next time!


End file.
